Yu-Gi-Oh Into A New World!
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: hey, this is my new story my other one i might get around to do that but for now here's a Yu-Gi-Oh one hope you enjoyed! (REDOING)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Into a new world

I have no clue on how this happen. but it did, I was taking from my world into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. I have not idea, or weather I want to go back home. Wait, let me back up and start from the begian.

My name is Crystal Green. I am 15 years old and I live in England. I mainly love four things, my family (as much it is screwed and broken it is) music, (I love singing and humming) drewing and Yu-Gi-Oh.

My family has me and my younger sister Snowflake, our godmother/ offical guardian, Anna Lenghtwood and her boyfriend Mark Liner, and his son Luke.

(**just so you know I call luke a bastard, anyway carrying on.)**

I have my scrapbook with all of my drawing in, and with collarges of all the things I like. I have seen almost all of Yu-Gi-Oh, from season 0 to season 5, and the abridged series, but I dont really like them as much. I have read the manga. I even have my own desk that I take it everywhere I go.

It was a regular saturday evening, I was sitting on my bed half-watching Snowflake prepare for her first date with her long-time crush, Steve Merk, and was half laughing and reading the first volume of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. She was pulling clothes out of her dresser and laying them on my and her beds.

She put a purle top with a pink bow top on with a light blue shirt and long white socks and pink boots.

"what do you think?" she asked

I looked up at her I just looked at the outfit for about 5 seconds.

"love it!" I said looking back at my book.

Then she made me do her make-up because im better at do make-up then she is. I had just finshed he make-up when the door bell went, I ran down and open it.

"hey is Snowflake there," it was steve Merk.

"SNOWFLAKE, YOUR DATES HERE!" I shouted up the stairs.

"wow you have a loud vosie," Steve said.

"thanks"

Snowflake came down the stairs and Luke came out the living room with a grin.

"your birthday gift is on your bed Cry," Snowflake said hugging me.

"thanks, you'll get mind tomorrow," I said closing the door.

"ready," Luke said

"please not tonight Luke!" I said stepping one step up.

"now thats not fun is it," he said grabbing my arm and putting me into the living and started to beat me up.

'it does hurt as much as it used to,' I though as he punch my belly making me fall, after about an hour he walked away and I got up I hobled to my room and pulled out the first aid kit out and rapped my arm up as it was bleeding.

I sat on my bed and looked at the gift that Snowflake got me for my birthday. I pulled the pink bow off and opened the box.

There was a half a heart necklase on top that I put on as so as I picked it put.

"Snowflake has the other half I guess," I smiled

I took the next thing out of the box it was one of the rairest cards and on top of that she got me seson 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"SNOWFLAKE I FLIPPING LOVE YOU!" I screamed

I sat down on my bed and stared to draw then stoppped, then put season 0 on in the living room, I popped the disc in and turned the TV on. I went thruogh my desk and edited it after I run up stairs and grabbed my scrapbook and started episode one again because I didnt play attention the first time.

I flinched everytime that yugi got hit when Ushio was beating him up. I thought of Luke, and how he was beating me up constantly. _'I wish... I wish...' _I thought looking down at my feet. _' I wish that I never existed here, so that Snowflake wouldn't be in danger because of me. She'd be fine and Luke would go hang out with his friends like normal boys do'_ tears stared to fall then, and I shook my head. _'to bad that's impossible.'_ I looked up not aware that my bracelet that my mum gave to me before she and my dad passed away was glowing.

Yugi had just realized he was missing the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle when I notice my head was hurting, but I ignored it.

"YAY! IT'S JOUNOUCHI AND HONDA!" I cheered and throw my hand up in the air, but my hand went flying to my head because it suddenly felt like someone had hit it with a brick.

Just as Yugi put the final piece in, the room started to spin, it seemed to spin faster and faster and all the I could still hear the show playing. Just as the Pharaoh said, "it's a shadow game." I blacked out.

"Uuugh, what just happened?" I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in an alley, and it was sometime in the day. "how in hell did I get here?" and why aren't at home?" I felt in my pocket that my deck was in and it was still there. Then I looked around and saw my scarpbook and my pencil.

I opened and sure enougt, all my pictures were still there. I opened it to the frount page that has a picture of my famliy when me and Snowflake were 5, when we went to Egypt. Our attemptd to look identical at the time was funning, we were wearing the same outfit and had the same hairstyle. But yet people could tell us apart because I was a little taller then Snowflake.

It wasn't until I was seven I could see how people could tell us apart, I had mahogany with a little brown hair and Snowflake had just light brown. I giggled and closed the book and got up.

I walked out of the allay and looked around. _'what this... isn't my town!' _I panicked a little. _'great, so i'm lost in some city, I have no idea how I got here and I dont have any cash with me just my scrapbook and my desk!'_

I started walking in a random direction. Not playing any attention to were I was going, I bumped onto someone, making us both fall over.

"oh, im sorry, my bad."

"it's alright. I'm used to it." the guy said.

I looked at the person and clapped my hand over my mouth because there, right in frount of me was a boy, around my age. The boy had black hair outlined with purple and blonde bangs and brlight purple eyes.

_'what the hell?! I must be dreaming I ran into Yugi Muto!'_

"hey, are you alright?" he said standing up.

I got up and brushed my leggings. "yeah, i'm fine. Are you okay?"

"yup! My name's Yugi Muto, what's yours?" he grinned

I knowest I wasn't a lot talled then him. "um, Crystal, Crystal Green. Nice to meet you." I saw he wasn't wear the Puzzel. _' so this must be season 0, because he hasn't got the puzzel.'_

"nice to meet you too! Hey you wanna come see my Grandpa's game shop?"

"Uh, sure." I said smiling _' so not only did it run into Yugi Muto, but now I get to see he Grandpa's game shop too!'_

I shook my head. _'okay do not act like a fan-girl and you'll be fine! This might not be so bad!'_

"okay" hey, wait up!" I said runnig to catch up to him.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I**

** will hopefully post again soo, until then**

** bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2 - My new home, enter Yami!

Chapter two; my new home?

I had a cuple of things on my mind and we walked to the game shop like.

_'how the hell did I get here and how do I get home do I even want to go home? At lest I know Snowflake is safe form that bastard!'_ I closed my eyes. _'that brings a new question to mind how did my wish get granted?"_

"we're here!" Yugi's vosie brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and there it was the game shop. I smiled. We went inside and Yugi called out. "Gramdpa, i'm home!"

The walls were lind with all kind of games and puzzel and behide the counter stood Yugi's Grandad, Sugoroku Muto. "welcome home Yu-gi, who's this?" he said looking at me. I was suddenly aware that my top was ripped were Luke beat me up.

"This is Crystal. I kinda bumped into her on my way home." I nodded.

"nice to meet you. Actually, I think I ran into him." I said, laughing nervously. I knew that they were nice people, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"nice to meet you too, just call me Grandpa!" his gaze at me and lifted one eye brow.

"Crystal, do you have a place to stay?" I gripped my scarpbook and bit my lip and I remembered I didn't.

"well... I ...you see... I..I don't." I admitted, looking down to hide the fact that I was panicking a little. _' what am I going to do?' _I thought.

"well then, would you like to stay here?" I looked up in shock. "are you serious?!"

he nodded. " I can't let a very well young lady live on the streets, can I? Course, I wont be free. You'll need to help around the shop if you decide to stay. And i'll enroll you in school as well."

my eye widened as I realized what was happening. My face lit up and nodded.

"thank you so much!"

Yugi smiled. "I'll show you your room!" I followed him up the stairs and into a really simple room. It just had a bed and a closet but I liked it. I placed my scarpbook on the bed and turned to face Yugi.

"Thank you again!" I smiled at him. "No problem! The bathroom's across the hall." He pointed towards it and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on my bed! I opened my scarpbook and started draw a little. Not really interested in drawing anything. I started to piece together everything.

"___Okay, so basically, I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. If my guess is correct, the wish I ____made last night had something to do with it. This means, I never existed, and Anna never met Mark, which means Snowflake is safe from Luke."_

I leaned back on the bed, letting my scarpbook lay across my stomach.

"So now, I'm living in the same house as Yugi, and I'm gonna go to his school?!" I shot up, the scarpbook almost dropping on the fall. I put it next to me.

___"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to wear that uniform! Shit! That skirt is way too short! Anyway i'll deal with it. I wonder if Yugi knows the millennium puzzle even exists yet." _

I stood up. "This is all way to much!"

___Meanwhile, back in our world._

I was skipping as I headed back home. My date last night had been awesome! Steve had taken me to the mall and we had walked around, played in the arcade, he even bought me a bracelet! It was a blast, afterwards the sleepover at my friend, Lizzie's; house had been fun as well.

Though, there had been a scare where I blacked out for no reason. But I had woken up a few minutes later and everything was fine. We chalked it up to me being tired.

As I turned the corner and could see my house, I couldn't help but notice that it seemed smaller. "Well that's weird." I said and I stopped skipping.

___"I wonder if Crystal opened her present yet. I can just imagine her face!" _I laughed.

I got to the front door and opened it. Anna was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Anna! You're home early. Where's Crystal?" She looked at me, confused. "Was I gone? Crystal who?"

"Yeah, you were on a camping trip with Mark! And what do you mean, Crystal who?" She stood up. "Snowflake, my camping trip was last week, and I wasn't with anyone. And what do you mean, what do I mean? Crystal who?!"

I was starting to get nervous. ___"Something's wrong, why would she forget about Crystal? Or Mark?!"_

I put my hands on my hips. "Cr-y-s-t-a-l! Crystal! You know mahogany with a little brown coloured hair? My twin sister? Slightly taller than me? Never lets Luke within five feet of me? Over-protective, Crystal Green!"

Anna started to look worried and went to put her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" I pulled away. "I'm fine!" My voice was rising. "I just wanna know WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

I turned around and ran to my room, Luke's door was missing but I didn't care. I ran in my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down into the fetal position. I crossed my arms on my knees and looked around my room.

Crystal's bed, dresser, posters, mangas, and other books were missing. I got up and walked to the closet. Her clothes weren't there. I panicked. "Is this a joke?! Why isn't she here? Why is all of her stuff gone?!" I started to cry.

I went to go lay on my bed when I spotted it. A package wrapped in pink wrapping paper with blue hearts, with a lime-green ribbon with turquoise stars all over it tied around it. I picked it up and looked at the tag. 'Happy sweet 15th, you little jumping scare! :) I love you!' was written on it in Crystal's handwriting.

I stopped crying but was still shaking as I opened it. I pulled out a CD with all the songs from my favorite anime, Shugo Chara, on it, then the first volume of the Shugo Chara manga.

I started crying again. I put the disc in my CD player and pressed play, placed the manga on my nightstand, and curled up in my bed listening to Utau sing. Still crying, and holding onto my half of the heart necklace.

"___Whatever's happened to you. I'm not gonna give up until I find you!"_

___Back with Crystal, shopping for a uniform_

I was staring at the girl's uniform when I felt an odd wrench in my stomach. As if I was going to cry. The feeling disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared and I disregarded it.

"___Ugh, this is not going to be fun." _The uniform top was a bright pink with a baby blue bow and an extremely short skirt of the same color. "There is no way, I'm wearing that skirt!"

"Why not? It's just a skirt." Yugi looked confused. "Yeah, a skirt that is waaay to short." I shook my head. "I guess i'll have to deal with it."

We bought the uniform and some other clothes, enough for a week. I decided on a pair that was dark purple legging and a pair that was black because they matched.

___The next Monday_

_I walked into the classroom and instantly got the attention of my teacher. He seemed a little upset because I pulled the skirt down a bit more then was mean't to be "At least I'm wearing the girls' uniform!" I said, thinking how I almost grabbed the boys' uniform._

He let it go and, after the class introduction, told me to grab the seat by Yugi.

___"Thank God!" _I thought. Feeling a little guilty about half-lying about the reason I was wearing the skirt low. I looked around and spotted the others, and Miho.

___"So I really am in the anime?"_I guessed.

Classes went by quickly, I didn't get called on and most of the lessons were kinda interesting. Except English and math, seeing as how English is my first language and I hate math.

I learned Japanese a while ago on a whim because I was sick of reading subtitles on Anime, and once I start something, I see it through. So I'm pretty fluent in it. So, yeah, I did notice the Japanese when I bumped into Yugi.

After the end of the last class I was sitting with my chin in my hand watching Yugi play a weird game, it's a guy in a barrel and you stick little plastic swords in the slots until he jumps out. I dunno what it's called. When I saw him playing that I was surprised. ___"I thought we were in the anime?!"_

"Hey, Yugi!" A random boy called, spinning a basketball. "Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of just sitting in here?" The little guy popped out as Yugi replied. "I'm fine…Every team I join just loses anyway." I looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow.

The guy stopped spinning the ball. "That's true…" He turned towards me. "What about you? Do you wanna play?" I shook my head. "I'm good." He walked out. "Suit yourself."

I smirked. ___"I foiled his plans, not like he'd be able to look up my skirt anyway. Thank for my great ideas I have!" _I turned back to Yugi. ___"I forgot he wasn't that confident at first. Oh well. That'll change." _He was digging in his bag and then pulled out, a golden box with markings all over it. He placed it on his desk and started talking to himself.

"Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! It has a riddle! This treasure 'Can be seen, but you haven't seen it yet'… What could that mean?" He started to open the box. "The answer…" He was cut off as the box was swiped out of his hands by none other than Honda.

"Heh Heh Yugi. What're you doing in here alone? It's way too dark and gloomy!" He spotted me for the first time. "Well, almost alone. Hey! This must be your treasure! 'It can be seen, you've seen it'…!?"

"___That is not how it goes." _I stood up angrily. Yugi tried to get the box back, "Honda! Give that back!" And so did I. "Give it back!" I repeated. But I'm only a few inches taller than Yugi so neither of us succeeded.

"And he passes to Jounouchi!" Honda tossed the box to Jounouchi and he caught it. "Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable." I glared at him. "Hey! What do you mean by 'acting like a girl'?!" He ignored me.

"All your jumping around is getting irritating. QUIT IT,Yugi!" He grinned. "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He raised the box higher and put his hand on his chest. "Look! I'll give you back the box…if you try with all your might to get it!" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi plugged his ears. Yugi calmed down and held out his hand. "Anyway, give the box back."

Honda sneered. "Not a chance!"

"So what's in the box, anyway? Only one way to find out!" Yugi started to panic. "Y…you can look, but don't lose it! It's incredibly valuable!"

Jounouchi popped open the lid. "Whaaat? That's dumb. Here, Honda." He tossed it towards him, but it was caught by a girl with short brunette hair. "Mazaki!" They exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu!"

Without thinking, I stole her line. "If it's so dumb then give it back to Yugi!" She looked at me, confused. ___"Whoops." _I thought but didn't change my expression.

Anzu shook her head. "Right, and picking on weaker people, you guys are the dumb ones!"

Jounouchi sweatdropped. "I'm not picking on the weak; I'm making Yugi a man!"

"Shut up!" I told him, surprising a girl with purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail.

Honda looked at her and blushed. "M-Miho!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you." I sweatdropped. ___"What the-? We just switched to the anime?!"_

"I was surprised!" She put on a sad face. "There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…"

Honda went next to her. "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" He said and ran off.

"Ah! Wait! I'm coming too!" Jounouchi said and ran out with him.

Miho walked off. I felt a little bad for the two boys because I knew who they were going to run into. But I shook it off. ___"They aren't your friends yet. You can't show you care until they are. Besides, they won't get hurt until later…" _The three of us walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi sat in his chair, Anzu sat in the one in front of his sideways, elbow on his desk with her head in her hand and I grabbed a chair and placed it next to Yugi's desk, facing it.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." I nodded.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts!"

Yugi gave a sort of sheepish grin. "But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…" Anzu put her arm down.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you! ….. "I broke the silence. "By the way Yugi, what's in the box?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, right! Crystal, Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? I'll show you, but it has to stay a secret, alright?" Anzu nodded. "Okay! I'll keep it a secret!" I smiled. "Me too! Now let us see!"

He opened the box to show the Millennium Puzzle, still in pieces. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. I nodded, it really was. "Are these parts? It's all scattered." She asked, holding a piece.

Yugi picked up two pieces. "It's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what shape it is yet."

"I get it! So it's something that can be seen, but you haven't seen it!" I said, pretending to just now realize it and switching to manga dialogue.

Anzu nodded. "I see!"

Yugi nodded. "Right! I live in a game shop! There are all sorts of rare and exotic games there. This was sitting in a corner gathering dust, and I found it. Now I think of this puzzle as a memento of my grandpa!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth and held back a laugh at Anzu's face. She was shocked because she now thought that Yugi's grandpa was dead. Neither of them had noticed.

Yugi then started to explain where the puzzle was from and his theory on what the markings said. I tuned him out until Yugi laughed a little. "Ha-ha! Yeah, I said to much! Eh… you must think I'm dumb…I see it in your eyes."

I shook my head. "No way!" Anzu laughed a little nervously. "Me either. So, what do you wish for?"

"No, no. That much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret. Okay?" He said and gave a cute little wink. He then looked a little discouraged and put his head in his hand. "But the puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying for eight years and still haven't completed it. Sometimes it gets me down."

Anzu stood up. "Keep at it Yugi!" I did too. "Yeah, you'll get that wish! Whatever it is!" He grinned. "Yeah I'll keep at it!" I smiled. "___What he doesn't know is that I already know what it is'_

A little later Yugi and I were on our way out of the school grounds when he stopped and looked to our right. I did too and spotted Ushio and his fighter 'School rule obsessed' cronies. I grabbed Yugi's arm in an attempt to pull him away before Ushio noticed but it was too late.

"Wait a moment, you two!" He called. ___"Crap!" _I thought as we turned around. ___"Holy cow! This guy looks even taller than I imagined!"_

Ushio walked over to us. "You're Yugi Mutou and Crystal Green, right? I nodded and Yugi replied. "Yes"

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Ushio said. "You two…have the students in your class been bullying you?" Yugi shook his head. "Nothing like that's happened to us."

Ushio glanced at my left wrist doubtfully. It was still bruised from Luke. I pulled the sleeve down. "Wait a moment, someone like you would say that. I must investigate this properly!" He gave a kind of sinister grin. "You can relax, Yugi, Crystal. From now on, I, Ushio, will be you guys' personal bodyguard!"

I glared at him. "We really haven't experienced anything like that!" I said and grabbed Yugi's arm again, pulling him away. "Excuse us!" I let go and we both started running a little.

"___Annoying bastard."_

As we reached the game shop we spotted Anzu waiting by the door. "Ah! Hi Anzu!" Yugi smiled and I waved.

Anzu waved back. "Hi! It's been a while since I came over to play, Yugi! Crystal, why are you here?" She asked, I could tell she was just curious. "I live here."

She looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting."

We went inside. "Welcome! Ah, it's Anzu!" Was the enthusiastic greeting from grandpa. "GYAAAA!" Anzu screamed and I accidentally let out a laugh. '___I actually forgot about that!"_

"H-hello! Just a second, Yugi! A while ago Yugi said you gave him a keepsake!" With each sentence she switched from talking to grandpa, to talking to Yugi, and back. All the while I was silently laughing in a corner.

"Ohh! I meant that it will someday be a keepsake!" Yugi clearly didn't realize what he just said as grandpa got a shocked look on his face.

"Anyway, Anzu, it's been a while since I saw you here…you've grown." Anzu sweatdropped because he had stared at her chest for a second. "Hehe."

Yugi headed up the stairs. "Anzu, I'm taking the puzzle up to my room! Grandpa, can you make tea?"

"Hey Yugi, didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Yugi gave a look like grandpa was nuts. "Who said anything about that?"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, not needing to hear the rest. I dropped my backpack by my bed and picked up my scarpbook. I started working on a new drawing.

A while later, I was lying in my bed and I could hear Yugi working on the puzzle in his room. I closed my eyes, thinking about all the danger he was going to get into, and soon. ___"Please, Pharaoh, keep him safe."_

___The next day_

We were on our way to class when Ushio stopped us and told us to follow him. "Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Ushio had a really stupid, smug smile. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." I clenched my fist. ___"I'm sure we won't!"_

We turned a corner and I clapped my hand over my mouth and we both gasped. They were more beaten up then I remembered. "Jounouchi! Honda!" Yugi yelled and we ran over towards them.

Ushio put his arm in front of us to stop us. "What do you think? Yugi? Crystal?"

"What is this?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I told you two, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard! That's why we're punishing these bullies!"

"No, Ushio! This is just too horrible!" We went over to them. "Jounouchi, Honda, are you alright?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes. "Yugi…Crystal….damn you….are you satisfied?"

"No way!"

I shook my head. "Why would we ask for something like this!"

Ushio came up and pushed us to the sides. "Move you two. We are not done punishing!" Yugi's eyes widened as Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach. He then stood in front of him, protecting him, and I did the same. Standing a little bit in front of Yugi too.

"Stop it!" He said.

Ushio looked confused. "You two are strange. Why are you protecting these jerks? This is your chance for revenge! Punch! Kick!"

"I could never do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.

I nodded. "Who the hell would?!"

Ushio laughed. "You guys are pretty nice, calling those punks your friends. Most people hate those who bully them."

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi just wanted me to be a man!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! This punishment is pointless!"

Ushio raised his eyebrow. "Well alright, by the way, you two. I'll take my payment now. My bodyguard fee is 200,000 yen! Each!"

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "200,000?!"

"Each?!" I yelled.

"Heh-Heh. For 200,000 you can hit them as much as you like. You won't be distracted this way. But who said it'd be cheap?"

…..

"Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough."

"You've done more than enough!" Yugi yelled. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's me!"

Ushio got a scary look in his eyes. A look I knew all too well. "So you've decided to beat them. Fine, have it your way. Pay me tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

I gave up trying to pay attention to whether it was the manga or the anime.

___Later that night_

"What're we going to do?! 200,000 yen each?!" I was sitting on Yugi's bed, watching him solve the puzzle. ___"It's almost finished!" _I couldn't help feeling excited. "I don't have that kind of allowance, and you don't have any money!"

I nodded. Letting him talk and concentrate, he wasn't entirely talking to me anyway. "What'll we do? What should we do?!" He stopped and stared at the puzzle for a bit, thinking. "Weird, I feel like crap, but… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He snapped a piece in. "There! Wow... perhaps….perhaps?!" He snapped another piece in, and then another and another until…

"I did it! Crystal I did it! All that's left is to put the last piece in and it's done!" I smiled and then cringed as he reached for the last piece, but it wasn't there.

"Not here…the last part…" He stood up. "No…" I stood up as well. "Maybe you just dropped it at school! I'll go look!" He nodded and grabbed the puzzle. "I'm coming too!"

We ran out of the shop and towards the school. ___"I guess there was really no point in trying to keep him from coming."_I thought as we got to the gates.

"Yo, Yugi, Crystal." We stopped. "U-Ushio" Yugi took a step back.

"You brought the bodyguard fee, right? Good."

"No!" I said and Yugi nodded. "We just left something here and came back to get it!"

"A-anyway, we can't-" Ushio cut him off."Hmm? Looks like I'll need to give you two some 'education'." our eyes widened.

Memories I really didn't want were coming up.

Ushio led us to an alley where he proceeded to beat the crap out of us both.

After a while, he kicked Yugi into the wall and kicked me in the stomach. "Alright, that's enough for now. Tomorrow will show the fruits of your 'education'." He started to walk away when I heard Jounouchi yell, "Hey!" Ushio turned around. "Huh? It's the bullies."

"Yugi! Crystal! Hang on!"

"I… I asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yugi said, weakly. I looked over and saw Jounouchi put the last piece of the puzzle in Yugi's hand. Honda then started to talk. "Ushio, up till now I've respected you…" I shut my eyes and tuned him out.

All the memories of all the times Luke had beaten me up were flooding through my head. I was protecting Snowflake then, and now….I wanted to help my friends. I cursed myself for not doing more.

As the sounds of Jounouchi, Honda, and Ushio fighting stopped, I opened my eyes again and saw Yugi put the last piece in. The puzzle started to glow and a beam of light came from the eye and touched Yugi's forehead.

I then watched as Yugi switched for the first time to the Pha-…no, he wouldn't know he's a Pharaoh yet, Yami. I looked up and he looked at me with his cold, crimson eyes. Even though I knew I could trust him, he was still intimidating. I smiled a little. "Don't hurt him to bad." He looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "Stay here." He ordered, then walked away.

I waited a bit and then I got up to follow him. When I got there he and Ushio had already started their shadow game. I hid behind a corner and watched as Ushio took his turn stabbing the pile of money he had on his hand. "Haha! Check it out! More than a hundred-thousand! Using more strength is fine!"

Yami smiled. "Indeed! But as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." They went back and forth for a while until it was Ushio's last turn. I could tell because he hesitated. Yami started talking.

"A 'Shadow game' reveals a person's true character, and determines their fate." He smiled. "Listen, Ushio! If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes…a dilemma, eh? Will you sacrifice your hand for money?"

I watched as Ushio got a crazy look in his eye. He raised the knife up and attacked Yami with it. I couldn't stop myself from yelling; "Watch it!" and sighing with relief as Yami jumped out of the way.

He landed and had a kinda scary grin on his face. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules." Ushio was sweating now. "This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart'! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me and Crystal!"

Yami pointed at Ushio. "Illusion of GREED!" And I watched as Ushio started grabbing at leaves and trash saying "Money! It's money!" and laughing.

Yami turned towards me but looked back at Ushio. "Let me tell you something, if all you care about is money, the 'object of your greed' will be all that your eyes can see!" He then looked at me. "I thought I told you to stay there." I came out from around the corner. "I know, but I wanted to see which…I mean what…you were going to do."

He raised an eyebrow. He had noticed my pause. ___"Oh, crap." _I thought. "Which?" He asked. I rubbed my right arm. Not really sure what to say. "Well….I kinda….knew of two different things you could've done…I wanted to see which one it was."

"How did you know that?"

I sighed. Knowing it was no use. I then told him everything. About how I was from

different dimension and that he, and the others were all anime/manga characters in my world, how he did two different things in the manga and the anime, and that I had no idea how I got here.

I shut my eyes and he thought for a moment. "I see." He said. ___"What's he thinking?!" _I wondered. He looked at me for a moment then turned around. "Let's go."

I opened my eyes. Shocked. ___"He's not going to say anything?!" _I followed him. "You know, you're going to have to tell the others eventually." I looked down. "I know. I just….don't know how….or when I should…"

"Well, don't put it off for long."

"Alright." I looked at Yami. ___"I'm amazed. He's so much more intimidating then I remember but….I also feel the most safe with him. Maybe it's because I know what all he's going to do." _I smiled and shook my head. ___"I'm thinking about it too much."_

"Hey! I'm glad you're safe." He looked at me and I smiled at him. "Both of you." He looked shocked, but just turned around and kept going.

___The next morning_

"Mmmph, I finished the puzzle last night but I can't remember… Ah! That's right! The puzzle! I finished it! Hey, Crystal, did anything happen last night? I blacked out." I shook my head and looked at the ceiling like I was thinking. "Um…nope. Nothing special." I giggled.

"Yo, Yugi, Crystal." We looked up to see, "Ah! Jounouchi!"

"Hey, how're you guys' injuries?"

"We're fine, how about you?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I feel fine! Speaking of which…Hey, Yugi! I also brought a treasure, want to see it?" I smiled. "Sure!" Yugi said.

Jounouchi smiled. "Hahaha, sorry. My treasure is 'in plain view, but you can't see it' so I can't show it to you."

I glanced at Yugi. He was trying to figure it out. "It's friendship." Jounouchi said. "Yugi, Jounouchi, and Crystal are visible, but our friendship is invisible!" Yugi looked up and I nodded.

"Yeah!" We said simultaneously. Jounouchi started to turn red. "Well, come on! We gotta get to class!" He said, his shoe came off and Yugi picked it up and ran after him. "Hey, Jounouchi! You dropped your shoe!"

I leaned against the wall, laughing. I stopped and shut my eyes. ___"Thank you Pharaoh. Until the next time!" _I opened my eyes and realized I was getting left behind. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

**chapter two here hope you like **

** it as much if so leave a review **

** so I know it you guys like it!**

** Bye, bye**


	3. Chapter 3 - KAIBA Your An Idiot!

Chapter Three; Kaiba is an idiot!

I was leaning back on my seat, my hands behind my head and my eyes shut, listening to Yugi explain duel monsters to Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho. ___"Finally! Now that duel monsters has come up, I'm gonna get to try out my new card the ____Crimson Dragon____ ! Well...I will eventually..."_

I smiled a little and then frowned. ___"Ugh, that also means it's time for Kaiba to show up."_

"You don't mean 'childish game', you mean, 'game where you use your head'." Honda suddenly got into the conversation. I smirked, suppressing a laugh and opened my eyes to watch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"As you heard. No secret meanings here!" Honda remained perfectly calm, but I had a feeling he was laughing on the inside. This time I did laugh. "Ha!"

Jounouchi glared at me for a second but turned back to Honda. "You bastard!"

Anzu interjected. "By the way, what's with the getup?" She asked, pointing at the ribbon with 'Strong beautification week' written on it. (In kanji, of course.)

"This? These cards are popular right now, right? With such a collection item, there will be those who'll obtain cards through unjust means." I deadpanned. ___"Yeah, like Kaiba..."_

Anzu shrugged. "Really? Over these cards?"

"No." Yugi replied. ___"Oh no." _I sighed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to see the honest belief that people wouldn't do that in his innocent amethyst eyes.

"There are people in America who come here to buy just one card." He rose up a finger and smiled. (I know that because of memory.) "Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it!" I opened my eyes again; Honda had put his face in Yugi's personal space bubble. "I, as a part of strong beautification week, will prevent illegal cards!" Yugi sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?" Jounouchi half-asked, half-teased.

"He has a point." I said. The two boys continued as if I hadn't said anything.

Honda smirked. "A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty..." I tuned him out. I did not want to hear another beautification rant again.

"Hey Crystal, have you ever played duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

I put my hands down and turned in my seat to face him. "Yeah." I smiled. "In fact, I've got my deck with me right now! I haven't gotten to play recently though." I said.

"That's great! We should duel sometime!" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah! Maybe we should!" The teacher walked in and I turned in my seat to pay attention and Yugi did as well. Honda, however, kept talking.

"Right, right!" The teacher said. "Mind if I interrupt?"

Honda rubbed the back of his head and sat down. "R-right." I shook my head.

"Today, let's begin by introducing a transfer student." I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. ___"Ugh. Hello, rich-boy! I need to come up with something else to call him, seeing as how rich-boy is Joe-..Err...Jounouchi's thing." _I almost said Joey. I'm gonna have to watch that.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be." I heard Yugi whisper. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

I rolled my eyes. ___"Oh he likes games alright. He loves winning and fluffing his big, blue-eyed ego." _I smirked.

"Please come in." The door opened. "He's Seto Kaiba." Kaiba walked in. I was surprised to see his season 1-5 appearance. Brown hair and icy, masked by a fake kindness, blue eyes. I gave a half-glare. Even though I knew that he isn't bad per-se, he was still gonna try to hurt Yugi and the others.

"Kaiba...you mean that...?" Miho started.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished asking their collective thought.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher answered."Nice to meet you." Kaiba said. He looked at me and we both looked in different directions blushing a little.

_'wait wny am I blushing, for Ra shack I need to stop blushing so easy'_

"Wonderful!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Keh. A rich spoiled brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi scoffed.

_"He's not spoiled." I said and they looked at me._

_"what?"Jounouchi but I just ingorned him._

Teacher scanned for a place for Kaiba to sit. "Ah! There's a space next to Yugi."

I groaned mentally.__I glanced at Yugi. His face lit up at the prospect of a new friend.

Kaiba walked over. "Hey!" Yugi greeted.

Kaiba bent down and picked up a card. "Duel monsters, right?" Kaiba held it towards Yugi. "Yours?"

"Thanks!" Yugi said. "Are you into games?"

"Yeah. I love them." He turned to me. "What about you?" I decided to play dumb. As annoying as Kaiba was, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him for a little while. "Yeah! Absolutely!" I couldn't help the excitement leaking into my voice a little. "I play duel monsters as well!" He smiled; I smiled back, and he sat down.

___Later, after school._

We were all outside the school, Kaiba was in his limo and Yugi and I were talking to him through the window.

He had invited us to go visit his mansion.

"See you, Yugi, Crystal. I'll be waiting, so definitely come!" he said winking at me and I blushed but looked away.

"I'm definitely coming!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm coming too."

The limo drove off.

"What a great car!" Miho exclaimed.

Jounouchi scoffed.

"Hey, you two. You're getting along already?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Kaiba's going to show us his card collection!"

"Kaiba's house?! Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go!" Yugi suggested and they all looked at him. "I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm curious about his card collection. I wanna see just how impressive it is."

Yugi grinned and nodded. "We could all duel each other!"

"___Well, I actually DO want to duel him." _I thought.

___Even later, at Kaiba's house_

"Hey! Isn't there some law about and individual having such a large house?!" Jounouchi complained.

"Of course not!" Anzu and I said in unison. We looked at each other, she was surprised and I was faking surprise, and she giggled while I smirked.

Honda rode up on his bike, out of breath, with Miho sitting on the back. "Not a taxi, right?" Anzu teased.

Kaiba's voice came through the intercom. "Hey everyone. Glad you could make it! Please, come in!" The gates opened and we all went inside.

We reached the doors and Yugi said. "Wow!" Before the doors opened and everyone (including me) gasped.

Kaiba was standing in front of the doors and some maids were a little ways behind him with their heads bowed and holding trays.

"Everyone came?" He smiled. "I'm so pleased!"

I couldn't help but smile a little myself. ___"He actually looks like a nice person! Too bad he's actually a jerk..." _I sighed as we all headed down the hall. ___"I wonder where Mokuba is."_

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi said.

"It's no big deal."

"If this is 'no big deal' then, what would mine be?!" Jou asked, his hands behind his head.

Anzu giggle behind her hand slightly.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

Jou grabbed Honda's collar. "Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!"

"Hey you guys!" Anzu pushed them apart. "Can't you at least act properly here?!" I squeak-laughed.

"It's all right." Kaiba said. "It's more fun if it's lively!"

"Really?" I asked. "'Cause these two can be just annoying. 'Lively' is an understatement!" I laughed.

"Wha-Crystal!" Jou yelled at me and I ran a bit to avoid him, still laughing.

He stopped. "That polished pig...I dislike him more and more."

"Really?" Honda asked. "He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy!" It took every bit of self-control I had not to scoff, loudly.

Kaiba opened a blue door into a room that had trophies and cards lining the walls.

"Come, you guys. This is my card collection." He said.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded. I had to admit, it was impressive.

I tuned out the others, looking at the cards. I knew where the conversation would end up, so I didn't care.

"___The dark magician! That he stole from that kid..." _I mentally growled.

I kept looking around until their conversation turned to rare cards. "I don't have any." Yugi said with his hands behind his head. "What about you?" Kaiba turned to me, catching me a little off-guard. "Uh, w-well, I-I suppose, yeah." I silently cursed my stuttering.

They all looked at me. "can I see it?" Kaiba said.

"yeah" I said grabbing it out my bag and handing it. "It's the Crimson Dragon!" Kaiba said with a glean in his eye

"Hey. Didn't you say earlier that your grandpa has an amazing card?" Anzu asked.

"I'd definitely like to see it!" I walked over to them, now fully glaring at Kaiba from in his blind spot.

"Yugi! Show it to him right away!" Jounouchi demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I rolled my eyes. ___What's with them?!"_

Yugi did that thing where you press your two pointer fingers together. "Well then..."

"Thank you! I look forward to it!" Kaiba said.

___Now so much later that the sun is going down, at the game shop_

"Ho ho! My best card?"

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba bowed slightly. "Please, definitely show it!"

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment." He bent down and started looking for it.

I couldn't help but feel excited. I was going to get to see THE original blue eyes white dragon! Well, one of the four. But this is the one that belongs to Yugi's grandpa!

He found it and held it out. "Here it is!"

I gasped. And I saw Kaiba tense up. I looked back at the card. ___"This is so cool! It's the blue eyes white dragon! The actual card! Not just one of the copies in my world!"_

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it" Miho exclaimed.

I sighed. "Miho, it's a card. It wouldn't be a very good one if it had clunky jewels all over it!"

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi observed.

"Right." Honda agreed.

Grandpa sighed. "You guys don't get it."

I tuned out the explanation. ___"Wait...all the cards in my world are just copies...would my deck even work here?! I hope so...I really don't want to replace any of them...I guess I should anyway, just in case."_

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu remarked and I nodded, and then went back to thinking.

"___Ugh. I wish there was a way to know. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."_I fingered my necklace.

"Why would a beautification member care?!" I squeak-laughed and Honda deadpanned. "True..."

"Ojii-san!" Kaiba put his briefcase on the counter. "Th-that blue eyes white dragon...Please take all these cards in a trade for it." He opened the case to reveal that it was filled with nothing but cards.

The three boys over-reacted. "Amazing!"

Grandpa held his card back. "No."

The boys over-reacted again. "That refusal was also amazing!" I smacked Jounouchi on the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You're being too dramatic. It's annoying."

"But Honda and Yugi reacted the same way!"

I smirked. "True, but Honda is always dramatic, and Yugi was further away." Jounouchi anime-fell.

"It's a treasure filled with memory." Grandpa said to Kaiba. I ignored Jounouchi, who was ranting off about how that's not fair, and listened.

"There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in them. This card too." I smiled and Jou finally shut up.

"That's why, Kaiba, you too should cherish each card in your trunk."

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba closed his trunk and picked it up, walking towards the door. "I think I'll go home now." And with that, he left.

Jounouchi leaned against the counter. "Grandpa, you said something great!"

Miho hugged grandpa. "I see you in a new light!"

I was staring at the door, thinking about what grandpa said. ___"Hm. Yeah." _I shut my eyes and smiled. ___"I'm not replacing Seiyaryu, or any of my other cards for that matter, for anything!"_

___Next day_

Jounouchi and Honda were sitting at the ends of a desk with the duel monsters playing field on it, holding their hands, and Yugi was explaining what to do.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one."

"Then I'll start." Honda held up a card. "Zombie, attack points 800. Of course, I place it in the graveyard field." And he did just that.

"I'm next." I smirked. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

"Shut up!" He held up his card. "Oh! Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500!" Jou pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! I win!"

"I lost!"

"Nope! Honda wins!" Yugi chirped.

"Why?!" I raised an eyebrow to Yugi and he nodded. So I explained.

"It's true that Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But, its field is the graveyard, so Zombie's attack points are doubled!" Yugi smiled. "Right! If you pick the right field, your card's attack points go up! I forgot that" I lauhgted

Jounouchi stood up and threw his cards down. "Shit!"

Honda smirked. "My cards have the beautification's heart within them!"

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Don't be a poor loser!" Honda teased.

"Yeah, it makes you look like a child." I leaned on the desk behind me.

"Good morning!" The four of us turned to see Miho and Anzu walk in. "Jounouchi and Honda have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

Anzu shrugged. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba."

"That's THIS guy!" Both boys said pointing to each other. "What?!" They stood up and glared at each other. I looked up at the ceiling. "I actually would like to challenge him myself someday." I whispered to myself.

Kaiba walked in. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Kaiba!"

"By the way, about the phone call last night..."

"Yeah!" Yugi started searching his bag. "I asked grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba said. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards!" I rolled my eyes.___"Right...and I'm a fairy!"_

Yugi found the card and handed it to Kaiba. "Here! Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba reached for his pocket and I growled mentally.

"Thanks!" He said and dropped it. "Sorry!" I watched as he switched the cards out. I looked up, yup, Jounouchi and Honda saw it.

"Here!" Kaiba said and gave the card to Yugi. "This card...it only shines when the rightful owner has it!" I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Jounouchi and Honda.

"Calling me out here. What do you want?" Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba and I were all on the roof.

"Don't play dumb Kaiba!" Jounouchi said.

"We know you switched cards with Yugi!" Honda pointed at Kaiba.

I nodded. "So, give it back now!"

Kaiba chuckled. "How mean! There's no way I'd do that! That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust! You can't fool me!"

"Right, right, you don't ___steal _cards." I said with a sharp edge in my voice. "You beat the crap out of kids to make them ___give _them to you!" Kaiba glared at me and I smirked. "But, if you're smart, you'll give this one back to Yugi!"

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba by the collar. "There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand this guy from the beginning!" Kaiba grinned. "You'll regret that."

Jounouchi made to punch Kaiba but one of Kaiba's bodyguards grabbed his arm and then punched Jou in the face, sending him flying. ___"Jou! Wait, why are there three guards?!"_

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled and ran over to him. "You jerk!" I screamed and I attempted to punch the guy, but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm back in an unnatural and painful position. Then, he kneed me in the gut and threw me over next to Jou.

"You bastard!" Honda growled.

Kaiba chuckled. "I hope you don't think badly of me. Their job is to protect the next president, me." I coughed. "Like hell we won't think badly of you!" The bodyguards came over to us and started beating the boys up.

One guy thought it'd be fun to attempt to choke me to death with one hand and punch me with the other. But right then, Yugi came through the roof door and the guy 'hmphed' and threw me down. Copied the other two and put his foot on my head.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Crystal!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi! Get outta here!"

"Please listen, Yugi! These three made an unbelievable false accusation!"

"Did they say you switched my grandpa's card?" Yugi asked and Kaiba tensed. "I noticed. But, I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games!"

Kaiba grinned and Yugi continued. "But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!" Yugi walked forward and put his hands on Kaiba's arms. "That card is my grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" He pleaded.

Kaiba hit Yugi with his briefcase, sending Yugi into the fence. "Kaiba..."

"Kaiba! Back off!" The thug pressed harder on my head. "Shut up!"

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card! When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. Tell your gramps this; games are not hearts!" Kaiba grinned. "You have to have to have the tenacity to win by any means!" Kaiba walked away. "I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

I growled. "Kaiba..." I tried to get up but the guy kicked me in the stomach, again. ___"Gah! What's with you people and aiming for my stomach?!"_

A guard picked Yugi up and prepared to punch him. "It's no use boy!" He punched him. "Yugi!" I yelled and got up, kicking the guy by me before I did. Right where I knew it hurt him.

The puzzle glowed and then Yugi was replaced by Yami. "Whether it's 'no use' or not..." He stood up. "Let's find out!" I grinned. "You guys are now officially screwed!"

Yami went to go get Kaiba and I went into the room where their duel would take place and leaned against the windowsill.

They came in and used the field that Jounouchi and Honda had left set-up. They put their decks in place and I gave Yami a thumbs-up.

"Yugi, you know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?" Kaiba asked.

"___You do know you're about to accept a challenge from the king of games, right?" _I smiled a little.

"I don't know." Yami replied. "However, this Duel Monsters game will be different from before."

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi." His eyes narrowed.

Yami raised a finger. "We'll each have 40 cards. Life point, two thousand points. You lose when you hit zero." He folded his arms again. "Game, start!"

"I'll start first." Kaiba said. "Well you can't exactly start second, can you?" I muttered.

Kaiba continued. "Level five, gargoyle! I place him on the dark forest field." He placed the card down and smoke came out of it. The ground shook. "What?!" The monster materialized, a gigantic, purple, gargoyle.

It hit its chest. "It can't be!" Kaiba looked scared.

"Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all others.' I block your attack with this card." Yami placed a card down. Dark Dragon, I place it on the lake field. Battle!"

"Go, gargoyle!" The dark dragon spit out flames that engulfed the gargoyle and destroyed it. Kaiba's life points dropped to 1500.

Kaiba balled his fist. "This card...?!" The card disappeared.

"That's right. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is...a duel monsters shadow duel!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Interesting! Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for!" He drew his next card. "However, this duel won't last very long it seems." He threw his card in place. "One of the strongest, rare card...Minotarus! After the Crimson Dragon!" he looked at me and smirked.

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000.

"His field is the desert!" The monster materialized. "Go!" The dark dragon attacked. "It's no use! Minotarus' attack and defense are higher than the dark dragon's!" Minotarus deflected the attack and then swung his axe at the dark dragon, slicing it and destroying it. Yami's life points dropped to 1500.

"So, pull your next card! You won't find a card better than Minotarus so quickly!"

Yami drew. "Mystical Elf." He thought for a second and then placed it down. Attack: 800 Defense 2000.

Kaiba leaned forward. "If I act carelessly my life points will be lost. I'll put Minotarus in defense." He did that and then drew. "But...he pulled a good card pretty quickly. I can't use this, so let's put this aside for now." He placed it face down.

Yami contemplated his next move and drew. "The next card, Wight! This won't work!" Attack: 300 Defense: 200. So, about as useful as Kuriboh without any magic cards.

"So, here I come! It's the magic card I put down earlier!" He flipped it up. "Growth! Minotarus' attack power is further increased!" Said monster doubled in size. "Any monster you pick will be useless!" It attacked Mystical Elf and destroyed it.

Kaiba laughed. "No card you pick can beat Minotarus!" I narrowed my eyes. ___"Don't be so sure."_

"Give it up, Yugi! It's over! Now...pull your last card!"

Yami reached for his deck. "Of course I'm not giving up!"

"Fine with me."

Yami drew and smiled at the card. "I also have a super powerful card in my hand. Summoned Skull!" Attack: 2500 Defense: 1200. "The field: Dark forest."

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "One of the best 5 rare cards?!" Summoned Skull attacked.

"Of course, Minotarus is no match." And of course, said monster was destroyed and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"One of my best cards...Minotarus..."

Yami smirked. "We no longer know how the game is going. There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba smiled. "That's not true. What controls the game isn't the heart, it's tenacity!" He reached for his deck, hiding the card in his hand. "My card is..." He 'drew' and smirked. "Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"So, you are after all..."

"Of course the field is the lake!" I gasped as the blue eyes materialized. "Wow..."

"Go, blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba yelled. Yami's life points went down to 50.

Kaiba started laughing maniacally, but stopped because the blue eyes wasn't attacking. "What's going on?!" He hit the desk. "Finish him!"

The puzzle glowed and Yami pointed at Kaiba. "Kaiba, you don't get it, do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes White Dragon doesn't attack." I smirked. "What an idiot."

"It's because your heart isn't in that card!"

Kaiba was sweating. "W-what?!"

"I can see it." Yami continued. "It's grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"It can't be...Blue Eyes is disappearing?!"

"Its fate to fight and loyalty to grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

Kaiba stared at the card. "That's impossible! The cards possess no will of their own!" I sighed. "Clearly, they do." The card vanished and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"Think that if you want." Yami said, drawing his next card. "The card I've picked...is monster reborn!" Yami smirked and I pumped my fist in the air. "OH YES!"

"It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

Kaiba was shaking. "What?! That card...!"

"And of course I revive... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Said monster appeared on the field again. "It's over Kaiba! Any card you pick is useless."

Kaiba's life points: 100. He drew. "I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment...the field that draws the most power from a gremlin is..." He played the card. "There! Split the land!"

"What?!" Yami exclaimed. The field split and took both monsters down with it.

Kaiba laughed. "If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw!" Smoke surrounded Kaiba. "We will meet again!" The smoke cleared and he was gone.

Yami stood up. "Just as expected from one called a Duel Monsters expert. Picking that card in the end." I nodded and he picked up the Blue Eyes. "Grandpa's heart...we retrieved it."

He looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I was waving my arms back and forth but then I folded them. "Though I am sick of people aiming for my stomach, I'm starting to wonder if it'll ever be back to its original color."

He smiled. "Well then, until the next time."

I nodded. "Yeah, later!"

Yami switched with Yugi.

"Ah! Crystal! Are you alright?!" I laughed. "Yeah I'm fine Yugi! Let's go get Jounouchi and Honda!" I walked out the door and he followed.

___Next day_

"I'm glad you found your grandpa's card!" Anzu said, walking with me, Yugi and Jounouchi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi, Honda and Crystal." I smirked. "We didn't do anything."

Jounouchi nodded. "But just who did...?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Ya-ho!" Miho yelled, laughing. We all turned to see Miho riding on the back of Honda's bike, with him pedaling. "This is better than a taxi!"

Honda grinned like an idiot. "R-really?! W-we have something to do together!"

"Honda! Go faster!" Miho was having the time of her life. The idiot Honda closed his eye. "Hey! LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late, they crashed into a pole and we all cringed and ran over to them.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked.

"Well that had to hurt..." I stated the obvious. Honda and Miho were unconscious with Miho on top of him. "S-so happy..." He mumbled.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "That's nice."

"Man, useless beautification guy..." Jounouchi said and we all sighed.

"Moron..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Escaped Criminal!

**I forgot to say last time that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only my person!**

**Anyway lets get the story started!**

Chapter Four; escarped Criminal!

"Hey, Anzu!" I called. "I'll get the next guy in, okay?" She smiled. "Alright! Thanks!"

I walked over to the door. If you haven't guessed it, Anzu and I were working at Burger World! Yugi and Jounouchi were at a table, and we were in the Manga then. Meaning Miho and Honda weren't there.

I bit my lip. ___"I hope I'm right about who's next!" _I waited by the doors. They opened and a guy with spiky hair walked in. ___"Yup! I was right." _I gulped and played dumb.

"Welcome! One seat? Or are you waiting for someone?" I said in a cheerful voice.

"It's just me but..." The prisoner smirked. "I'm lonely." He put a gun to my head and grabbed me with his hand over my mouth. I screamed. "Listen up!" He yelled. "Make any noise and this chick gets it!"

"Crystal!" Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu yelled.

"It's the escaped criminal!" Someone said. "AAAH SOMEONE HELP!" Someone else screamed.

"All of you shut up! Heh...don't worry. I don't think I'll be staying long. I intend to eat and then get going. In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet."

"Bastard!" My voice was muffled under his hand. "Tch! Make another sound and I'll kill you!"

My eyes widened. ___"Okay! Shutting up!"_

He took the long ribbon I had tied around my wrist and used it to blindfold me. "When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become more frightened. While being muted has the opposite effect! After all...before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him?"

"___How should I know, dummy?! __I'm ____not____ the criminal here!"_

"Which reminds me...I was on death row you know...heh."

He took me to a table and sat down, making me sit next to him. His hand was no longer over my mouth but his arm was resting behind me. "Now then...bring me whatever I want! But who should do it...The weak lookin' shrimp! Yeah, you! Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me and this chick dies!"

I bit my lip.___"So for Pete's sake DON'T COME CLOSER!"_

"Bring me some booze! And some smokes, 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring me only that brand!" He laughed.

"___Wait a sec...Weak looking shrimp? Oh, crap! That's right!"_

I stood up. "Yugi! Yugi, no! Don't do it!" I yelled. I almost said more but was cut off as I felt his fist come into contact with my jaw, knocking me over. "SHUT UP!"

"CRYSTAL!" I could see a faint glow, it tried to ignoring the pain in my jaw and the taste of blood in my mouth, and found it hard to smiled.

"Those who manhandle my priceless Crystal will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."

"___And, suddenly it's the anime."_

I heard a 'thunk'. The tray being set on the table, no doubt.

"Heh, here's what you ordered!" Yami said.

"Why you... did I say you could sit down?!"

"Whaaat? I just thought I'd keep you company! If you've got the guts, how about we play a little game?"

"A...g...game?!" I rolled my eyes. ___"Yes, moron, a game. Now hurry up and play so Yami can beat you and I can get out of here!"_

"Hmmmm a game." I could hear him get a cigarette out of the box. "I need to have a little fun." I could tell by his voice that he had the cigarette in his mouth.

"However, the loser of this game loses his life!" Yami said.

"Interesting, what are the rules?" I could hear him start to pour his drink. "I'm listening."

"Then I shall explain the rules! You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact...with only one restriction: we each choose one of our ten fingers, and that finger is the only one you may move. Which finger you may use is entirely up to you! So, which will you choose?"

The criminal chuckled. "Of course, I choose my right index finger. All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay." Yami said. "In that case, I will choose my right thumb."

"___This blindfold is starting to bug me!"_

"And what will you do once the game has begun?"

"Pull the trigger, of course!"

"Game start!"

The criminal laughed. "And now, GAME OVER!" There was a faint 'click'.

"Tch. I forgot that I ordered a lighter, and it's been a while since I smoked. As your last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!"

There was a couple seconds silence.

"Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!"

"Huh?!" im gessing that Yami droped the lighter on his hand.

"Don't fire your pistol either! The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall. Plus, that alcohol is Russian vodka, 90% alcohol." Yami took my wrist and pulled me away. "Let's go, Crystal."

I took off my blindfold and turned around. The guy put down the pistol and took the lighter off of his hand. ___"Okay, the manga and anime are mashed together...I GIVE UP!"_

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Yami said, the eye appearing on his forehead. "The shadow game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to become a punishment game!"

The criminal threw out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol. "You brat, how dare you feed me that crap?!"

"The door of darkness opens." The criminal fired the pistol, but instead of a bullet, fire came out of it and engulfed him. He started screaming.

I turned to Yami but it was Yugi instead. "Crystal! You're alright!" I grinned. "Yup!"___"Thanks Yami."_

Jounouchi ran over to us with Anzu right behind. "Alright! The criminal burst into flames! I didn't get to see though..."

Anzu hugged me. "You okay? It really was bad luck that you got him."

I smiled. "Uh-huh. I'm fine."

"Good!" Anzu said, she stopped hugging me and pulled me to the side. "Did you see who saved you?" She whispered.

I blinked. "Uh, no, I didn't. You didn't see him?" She shook her head. "No, I was under a table. He sounded so cool!" I blushed.

"I never got to eat my burger! I'm hungry!" Yugi complained. I glanced at Yugi and started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Watch Collector

_**I do not ow Yu-Gi-Oh only my oc hope you enjoy!**_

_Chapter Five; The Watch Collector_

'_Yugi left early this morning wonder why?'_

I was walking down the street and some people lining up outside a watch shop. _'it must be the episode where Miho gets the is it D-shock watch'_ I though then saw Honda running towards me.

"hay, Crystal." He said

"hey what you doing here?"

"I was in line but I need to go loo and Yugi came a long so I asked if he could hold my space for me," he said as we walked over to the shop.

A loud voice came from the shop and me and Honda ran in, Honda put his and on a man's shoulder that was holding Yugi by his collar.

"stop it!" Honda said

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!" the man said

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules."

"What!" the man said dropping yugi and turning around to face Honda. I ran over to yugi and helped him up.

"Hello, police?" the man be hide the canter said.

The man with the watch collection I'm just going to call him, Billy.

Anyway Billy ran out the shop after hearing the shop worker calling the police.

We watched as he ran off.

"sorry I'm late." Honda said laughing.

"are you okay Yugi?" I smiled

_Later at the arcade_

"Hey, isn't it great?" Miho said holding her arm up.

Jonouchi grasped as he saw the watch. "It's the first time I've seem a real one!" he said with excitement.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place." She said

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu said.

"Absolutely! I love you, Honda-kun!"

"she really does love that watch" I laughted

I truly could not really care what they were fighting about so I tuned them out then i heard Miho speck then I tuned back in.

_About 5 minutes later_

"hay Honda! Stop rubbing your face on Miho's watch man!" I said waving my hands in fount of him.

"I give up," I said walking over to Yugi

"Miho you going home already?" Aznu said

"yeah. I have an early curfew." She said

I spotted Honda walking over to us _'he's going to have his heart broken is a moment I feel sorry for him!'_

"okay I'm have to give you your watch back then," he said putting him hand in his back pocket.

"huh? I not there." He said

"hey don't tell me…. You lost it?" Jonouchi said

"no…. no way! That can't be!" he said searching all over.

I noticed that Yugi had noticed Billy and I looked over.

"that's….." he said

"it's gone!" Honda shouted pulling his clothes off.

Everyone faces were shocked and Yugi jump in shock.

"why?! Where did it disappear to?!" he screamed

Miho smacked him and ran off crying and shouting "Honda-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!"

"Mi…Miho-Chan!" Honda anime crying

"could it be…"

"Hey Yugi are you think what I'm thinking? that that guy took it!"

For about 10 minutes Honda was looking all over the place looking for the D-shock and still crying. We all graved together then Billy bumped into Honda.

"what was that for!" Jonouchi said grabbing Billys collar.

"Jonouchi leave it." Honda said walking away.

"you hear the man," Billy said

Yugi and I watch Billy walk over to the stairs but go down not up. The other were still looking for the D-shock, Yugi looked at me and nodded we walking down the stairs and Billy looked up holding the watch. We ran to the bottom and ran into the room.

"give ti back!" I yelled

"it's mine," the guy said

"it's not!" Yugi yelled walking forward but Billy punched him in the belly, then kicked him.

"stop that!" I yelled running at him but he punched my in the face then smiled at me and grabbed me by the neck and started to chock me then the puzzel started to glow. I could just make out what Yami said "It's game time!" then Billy dropped me and hit my head on the floor and nocked me unconscious .

_Dream_

_I was in an ally getting chased by a man that I took bread from, see I live in the city of thieves and they don't like it when you steal from one of your own. Out of breath and slowing down I fell over and hit my head._

"_there you are girl!" the man shouted_

_I got up and started to run again I was coming to the end of the ally and then I would be in then on the outside of town. The guy still running after me got back up and there were three men following me then end of the ally was getting closer and closer I reached the end and ran out. I stopped and put the bread in my bag and started running again_

"_hey get back her!"_

_I turned around and stuck my tough out at then bumped into someone and fell over. I looked up and it was one of the guys following me. He gave me a big evil grin then suddenly he fell to the grown and a boy about my age was standing there. The men ran off after they saw what happened._

"_are you okay?" thay boy said putting his hand out and I could see his face now the sun was of it._

"_thanks for your help," I said taking his hand "i haven't see you around her before?"_

"_i'm not from around here so you wouldn't know would me." he smiled_

_I laught "i'm Crystal, whats your name?"_

"_my name is Atom, but most people call me Yami!" he said_

_End_

I could feel someone shacking my shoulder softly and I open my eyes.

"Yami?"

he looked at me I could tell he was worryed by the look in his eye.

"are you okay, your not hurt that much are you?"

"no," my vosie cracked

he helped me up and then by surprise he hugged me, when he let go I was bright red.

"your blushing," he laughted

"what, no im not!" I said crossing my arms "what happpened?"

"he lost a shadow game," he laughted

he put the watch under the stairs and whispered in my ear "untill next time," he lent away and switched back to Yugi.

"what happened?"

"looked over there it's the watch!" I said ignoring his question.

_Next day_

"wow you founded it!" Miho said hugged Yugi and me.

"look theres a sale on perfume!"

_'she's never going to learn is she'_ I laught and shock my head.

**What was the dream about? Well you'll find out soon until then.**

***knock, knock***

**Crystal: man what the hell!**

**Me: it's a story**

***startes running after me***

**Snowflake: until next time bye bye**

**me: hhhheeeeelllllppppp mmmmeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Yugi's Soul Room?

**Okay heres a chapter hope you enjoy! I do not own Yu-gi-oh just my oc.**

Chapter six; Soul Room

"Excavation in Egypt?" Jonouchi said

"Yeah," Yugi answered

"they found a king's grave in the Vally Of The Kings." Aznu said back

"they open it tomorrow at Domino-Cho's museum." I said turing around to face them.

"that sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Miho said putting her hands to her face.

"the Professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he's show us the excavations" Yugi said

"you mean the person in the photo right?" Aznu said looking at the newspapper.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho said grbbing the newspaper.

"it is and it's more amasing in person, I know that for at fact!" I siad walking over.

"how?" Jonouchi said looking at me.

"i used to visit my Grandma and Grandad, my Grandma is Egyptian!"

"huh?" they all said looking at me.

"yeah,"

"speacking of which Yugi's puzzel was also fond in Egypt right?" Aznu asked

"y-yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzel." Yugi said looking down at it.

"but Yugi, didn't your Grandpa say... the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious deaths?"

Jonouchi jumping a little. "F-for real?! Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!"

"No way he cursed Jonouchi now pull yor pants up and be a man and not be scared about some false curse!"

I looked at Yugi who was looking at the puzzel the others were talking about sometime. _'i'm sorry Yugi but you'll find out soon don't worry!'_

"look! They found a mummy!" Honda said now holding the Newspaper.

"Mu-mummy?!" Jonouchi said with a hint of scared in his vosie and turned around and closed his eyes.

"what's wrong? You look pale." Honda said "don't tell me your're scared of mummies?"

"N-no way!"

Honda got a look in his eye and I think I know what it is. I laughted under my breath.

"all right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!" Honda shouted.

"then tomorrow on snday, let's meet at o'clock at the museum." aznu said

_Sunday_

"Mutou-san." someone called "sorry to I haven't kept in contact."

"no it's the same with me." Grampas said "I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit. Let me introduce everyone. This is professor Yoshibori."

"nice to meet you" Yoshibor said

"and this is Honda, Aznu, Miho, Jonouchi, Crystal and Yugi."

"if i'm not mistaking that person is the sponsor for today's display." Grampas said

"yeah this man was in charge of the excavation, Kanekura."

"welcome to my musum." he said

Kanekura whispered into Yoshibor about something, i'm guessing it's about the puzzel.

"oh. Right, Mutou-san, you talked abot a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Yoshibor said.

"this is Yugi my grandson," Gramps pointed at Yugi and Yugi turned to looked at the proessor.

"oh. So your'er Yugi-kun?"

Kanekura ran towards Yugi with a grim on his face. "so that's the rumores Millennium Puzzel?!"

he grabbed the puzzel and pulled it closer and Yugi had to go on his tiptoes.

"this is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

" Kanekura is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes." Yoshibor walked over saying it

"Yugi-kun, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzel at this Exhibit!" he said

"okay, it's only for a day after all."

"thank you Yugi-kun" he said taking the puzzel off over Yugis head.

"the Egyptain display is a grateful as well."

_Inside_

"amazing!" Miho said " Aznu, Crystal look at this necklase! The ruby is even bigger then the chickens!" I rolled my eyes.

"Miho. You're drooling!" I laughted.

I walked along side Yugi tuning out what Yoshibor was saying

whan Grampas said "you truly are after romance before money!" I couldn't help bt giggle a little.

"yeah your right!"

"Ah! Look! This is beautiful."

"this is the judgement of the dead isn't it?" Gramps said

"Before the kings of the underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive would be measured on a sin of scales. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them."

"isn't there a Millennium Item like the scales?" I asked

"yeah, so there is meant to be!" Yoshibor said

"how did youu know that?"

"i know quite a lot abot the Millennium items!"

"really?"

"yeah!"

_moving to the mummies_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Miho screamed

"finaly." Honda said "okay, Miho-Chan! Go head and jump into my chest!" closing his eyes and someone ran into his arms

"cute!"

Honda opened his eyes and saw Miho looking at the mummy, then he looked down and it was Jonouchi who ran into him.

"i suddenly felt bad... it's the cruse... the mummy's curse!" Jonouchi said

"get off me!" Honda pushed his and ran infrount of the glass and scared as he saw the mummy.

"let's go to the next room before we get crused!"

" Jonouchi your just scared!"

"no i'm not!" ha said pulling me by my jacket collar to the next room that happen to be were Yami was.

"okay okay im going... look theres Yugi puzzel!" I shouted.

We all walked in then Aznu took a photo and we made are way outside.

"Professor Yoshibor. Thanks for today!" Grampas said

"it's was a great see you again, anyway I must return to the collage, bye" he said walking away.

"im going to wait till the musem close to get the Puzzel Guys" Yugi said sitting on the floor.

"I'll stay too" the others made there way home it was just me and Ygui left. He kept looking at his watch. Then he got up and made are way in. we were walking down that hall way when a man with orange eyes started walking down. Then I saw the puzzel.

"hey what are you doing with Yugi's Puzzel!" I said stopping

"so your the one that put it together!" he said looking at Yugi. I grabbed his arm and held it. Then the man put the Millennium key to Yugid head then every thing went black.

I opened my eye to find myself with the Egyptian in a hall way _'Yugi's is it soul __room?'_

he looked at me and then "how did you get in here?"

"how should I know." it said crossing my arms

he walked into Yugis room and I stood infront of Yamis room then suddenly someone put there hands over my mouth and pulled me back into his room. The person let go and I turned around.

"how did yo get in here?" he asked

I opened my mouth to answer but I closed it again.

"okay, I think it's something to do with the other guy!" he said the the door opened Yami stepped infront of me.

"so someone's come to visit my room?"

the man looked at Yami then at me then back to Yami

"who are you?"

the man just stood there I would think he thinking about what he just saw. He looked and saw all kind of Egyptian drawings on the walls like in a Pharaohs tomb.

"i don't know what power you used to come here and also bring Crystal too, but you will tell me why you came here."

"i am a visiting guest. It is only good manners that I answer your question? I have come to learn the secret of your millennium Puzzle's power." the man said walking forward.

"so you know of the Millennium Puzzel's existance?" Yami said

"the Millennium Pzzel is a Dark Millennium Item. Since ancient Egypt, for three thousand years, it's been in the King's grave. I heard the ancient Pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the ancient belem." he said I took a step back and the man saw he.

"so you came here using the power of one of those Millennium Items?"

"yeah he has two, he has the Millennium cross that let's he go into peoples minds and the other is the scales that is used to judge the sins that people have so to speack," then man looked at me so did Yami.

"how did you know that?" the man asked he narrowed his eyes at me and stepped forward towards me but Yami put his arm ot in front over me and looked back and nodded.

"however I do not know the power of the Millennium Puzzel. How much power does it's comleted form have?"

"so you entered my mind to find that answer?"

"seeing this room I can tell there is a great power within it. I want to ascertain that fact and if we need the power my family will be taking it!"

"you can't take whats not your, man!" I said crossing my arms.

"your family?" Yami asked and the man nodded. "the Puzzle's power is indeed in my room, but I can't tell you that easily. You get it? It's game time."

I grinned when Yami said that because I was being to get a little unset because nothing was happed that was fun.

"if you win, I will tell you the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. The rule is easy somewhere in this mind is my true room. Can you find it?"he said with a grin.

The man laughed "i forgot to mention I have special abilites, once I enter someone's room of the mind, I can freely manipulate it of course I can destroy someone's personality too. I accept this game and I will find yor true room!"

Yami laughted a little "well will it be that easy? But this game is a much more dangerous game then you think."

suddenly alround us changed into a big room with doors everywhere I looked up.

"th-this is... a maze!"

"what's wrong? It won't begian unless you move."

"the doors appear to be contless but one of then is the true room!" he said

he looked down at us.

"good luck man, your going to need it!" I said

then Yami grabbed my hand and we teleported to a room with a seat in it. I looked around.

"are you okay Crystal?"

"yeah, I dont know how I got in here anyway it might have something to do were I was holding Yugi's arm when he put the Millennium Cross to his head?" I said tapping my leg.

_About half an hour later_

we heard the door open and the man walked in.

"so this is it? So i've finally reached the real room?" he stpped forward and Yami laughted under his breath. Then the floor went under the mans feet.

"no! This is also a trap!" he grabbed the side and below him was nothing but blackness. "if I fall into this deep darkness... i'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS BOY'S MIND!" Yami walked over and put his hand out to help then man. "it's okay. This hand is no trap."

Yami pulled him and I walked over. "nice job Yami!"

the man looked at me then to Yami. "i can't belive that in this mind, the other boy saved me."

"peeping into the mind rooms of people is a poor hobby." I said

the man stood up and looked at Yami again. "this game... I suppose I have lost?"

"no... perhaps this is the beginning."

"farewell." suddenly there was a flash of light and we were back in the... real world? So to speack.

"hey! Are you okay? You look really pale." Yugi said I blinked then looked at the man.

"oh. I am okay." he said then looked at me I narrowed my eyes at him.

"let me return this." he said handing Yugi the Puzzel.

"thank you!"

"no need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all." the man said

Yugi looked at him because he didn't know hat he was talking about.

"Debt? Did I lend you something?"

"i meant to the other you?"

"the other me? What are you talking about?"

"it's nothing Yugi I think he hit his head thats all!" I said waving my hand in frount of me. The man looked at me.

"what's your name boy?"

"Yugi and i'm not a boy!" he said

"well Yugi. There are still things I must do in this contry but when all the judgements are over. I will meet you again, I think" he said then looked at me "you too"

"my name is shadi. This is the first time i've told my name to stangers."he said then walked away.

"weird guy." Yugi said

"hey Yugi we better go!" _'i'm sorry Yugi you'll know sooner then you think!'_

we walked back to the Game shop.

**Why and how did Crystal get into Yugis soul... in fact you fine out later in the story and hope you enjoyed this story it might be as good because I wrote it late at night and I was sleepy and I couldn't be ****bovvered** **to edit it.**** If you liked it then review please tell mewhat you liked about it, anyway ntil next time bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - What The Hell Shadi

**I dont not own Yu-Gi-Oh just my OC, enjoy!**

I was in my bedroom drawing then Yugi ran in.

"Crystal, Yoshibori been put into hospital! Everyone elses is heading down there you coming?"

"yeah" I said jumping off my bed and following Yugi.

When we got there everyone was there and grandpas was coming out.

"gramps"

"looks it isn't fatal. Now it's late, so everyone return home."

"what about you, grandpa?"

"tonight I plan to stay with him all night"

we startes walking home and then Aznu said "but what's going on? Kanekura-San and the professor, two of the people on the Egypt excavation."

"it's obviously the curse! The curse!" Jounouchi said almost shouting "it's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!"

"Miho is scared!"

"Miho-Chan, don't worry about anything. There's no way such a thing like curse exist." Honda said.

"yeah, trust me on this one there are no cures!" I said with my hands behide my head.

"how do yo know!" Jounouchi pointing at me.

"i just do and stop pointing fingers!"

"even if they existed, i'd risk my life to protect you, Miho-Chan"

I tune them out and just kept walked. We stopped when we got to the cross road. And I heard a nosie. _'I swear I just saw' _I shock my head.

"well, I go this way."

"be carefull" Miho said

"i'll be fine" Aznu said walking away.

"see you later Aznu" Yugi shouted

_'I know whats going to happen, but I can't do anything about'_

we walked on and when we got back I ran up to my room and went bed.

_Next day_

"what is that Jounouchi?!" Honda asked

he had what looks like a charm looking this with writing on.

"you can tell just by looking at it! It's a talisman! A talisman!"

"then what's that below?" Honda said looking at the cross and what looks like garlic around his neck.

"it happen to Kanekura and the profeddor! Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!"

"no way. How many time we me and Honda need to say it there is no such think as a curse!" I said flicking him on the head.

Then Aznu walked in and sat down next in her class seat.

"Aznu, good morning" Yugi called. She looked up and her eyes were orange but I dont think the others saw it. I walked over to my desk and looked at her and norrowed my eyes at her. I looked at Yugi then rolled my eyes and started talking to Honda.

_Later_

I hear Jounouchi talking with Honda and coming this way. "hey guys" I said.

"Crystal, Miho-chan what are you two doing here?" Honda asked

"i come to see Yugi and Miho said that she saw Aznu go in."

"Hey! Yugi!" Jounouchi said opening the door and we gasped as we saw Aznu chosing Yugi, Jounouchi ran in and Aznu then said something but I didn't here then she ran off.

"what was with Anzu just now? You okay, Yugi?"

"somehow."

we looked all over the school and we could fine her. Then we meet up again "see her?" Yugi asked

"nope. Haven't" Honda said stopping

"hey... what was with Aznu's vosie?" Miho said

"the curse! That's definitely that Egyptian curse!"

"haven't see her!" looking at Yugi _'but I know where she is' _"we spit put again i'll go Yugis way!" I said everyone ran different ways. I ran up the staires and though the door to the roof and stopped. "no one's up here." then suddenly everything went black.

_Dream_

_I sat with my back on a tree then Atom sat down next to me. "you know it's bad to steal for people!" he said_

"_well I have to get food from somewhere!" he looked at me like he haddened thought that I was steal for a good reason so to speack._

"_well, it's still bad" he laughted I rolled my eyes. _

"_so were are you from?"_

"_i thought you would know when you heard my name, anyway i'm prince Atom or prince Yami" he laughted_

"_so you can eat when yo want so to speack!"_

_he nodded "i enve you!" be both laughted._

_End_

I heard Yami shouting "CRYSTAY, CRYSTAL!" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up a little then I saw were I was and I let out a little scream.

"it's okay Crystal just climb over here!" Yami said. I took a breath and started to climb then the plank wobbled and it started to fall, but Yami grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a hug. I put my head into his chest trying not to cry. He strocked my head and whipstered "it's okay _my _melody_."_

"huh?"

"i hear you sing when your drawing and you sing beautiful, _my_ melody!"

I let go and I blushed. I heard the others running up the stairs and Yami changed back.

"Crystal? What happen?" everyone said running up to us.

_That night_

_'what are the dreams about and why can't I remember Yami's other name'_ I heard a knock at the door and Yami walked in.

"hey"

"are you okay, from about after school you look out of it?"

"yeah, I just had a werid dream thats all and it's bugging me."

we sat on the bed and Yami sat closer to me then normal.

"i... I thought I might have lost you today!"

I looked at him and his eyes looked worryed then suddenly found my self hugging him.

"it's okay nothing can keep me down." I laughted. Then he hugged me back.

"i know" still hugging him I started to drift to sleep. He layed me down on the bed and started to walk out then.

"Yami," he stopped "yeah"

"in my dream, y..you were a pharaoh and it felt that I had already live that advent that happened like in the pa-" and I fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it's coming to a point that thing will slowly get comfussing I think. She wasn't going to say that it was just because she was half asleep when she said it. Anyway i'm now on summer hoilday so I will post two times a week maybe until next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fortune-Teller, My Foot!

Chapter 7; Fortune-Teller, My Foot!

I was flipping randomly through the TV channels. I really didn't even care about watching. I was just bored. I came across the news channel, and I saw it. A kid from my school's house was on fire. "So..." I whispered. "That's coming up, that phony fortune-teller!"

"Get back!"

"Get back!"

"___Make me, brain-washed bitches!" _I thought but backed up anyway.

It was two lines of just about every girl in the school, all with these weird star headbands and turquoise necklaces on. They were to either side of the creepiest looking guy I'd seen.

"Kokurano..." I growled under my breath.

"Master Kokurano is passing by! Open the way!" A girl with long green hair commanded. I rolled my eyes.

They all marched forwards like an army. ___"My gosh, they're so devoted to him, they probably could be."_

"What is this?!" Jounouchi asked, irritated.

"You don't know?" Anzu was surprised.

Miho stepped out from behind Anzu. "It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers!"

"Boy with supernatural powers?" Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda repeated. I scoffed.

"Yeah, he can see into the future. And he's pretty accurate, they say." Anzu explained.

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch?" Miho asked.

I nodded. "They all go to see him to get their fortunes told."

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A. He became famous because of that." Anzu said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe in that stuff." I looked away.

"Neither do I." Anzu agreed.

Jounouchi suddenly got a glint in his eyes. "I'm going to get my fortune told!" Anzu pushed his face away from hers and I smacked him in the back of the head. "He's almost always right!" He protested.

He turned to face Yugi, his eyes now with stars. "Yugi, let's go get our fortunes told!"

Yugi waved his hands in front of him. "But I really don't want to."

"Yeah!" Honda cut in. "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beatification member I can't overlook it!" He picked Yugi up and walked towards where Kokurano was. "Yugi, let's go!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Wait! That's not your job as a beautification member!" Jounouchi yelled and Honda put Yugi down. "In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho!"

"What are you saying? Bastard!" Honda walked off, pulling Yugi behind him. "W-wait!"

Jounouchi followed after him, dragging me with him. "H-hey! Why are you dragging ME into this?! Jounouchi! Let go!" He didn't until we were in Kokurano's classroom. As I decided to call it.

"___Man, this idiot."_

A girl had just gotten her fortune told about her beauty. "I'm so pleased!" She exclaimed, holding her face and beaming.

"What an amazing person..." Yugi remarked.

"Oh, brother." I rolled my eyes and just tuned out everything else until...

"It's an earthquake." A girl yelled.

I screamed a little and put my arms around Yugi's arm. I wasn't exactly used to earthquakes.

It stopped. "That was a pretty big one." Jounouchi observed.

I realized that I hadn't let go of Yugi yet and did, blushing a little. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Master Kokurano, are you alright?" A follower with short brown hair and glasses asked.

"Of course. I knew about it, after all." He reached into his...mantle? I think it's called. And pulled out a slip of paper and held it out. "This writing is of a future vision I had this morning."

Jounouchi took it. "Today there will be an earthquake." He read.

"Applaud master Kokurano!" A girl called out and all the girls did.

Jounouchi turned to Honda. "He's the real thing! It's real!" His voice brimming with excitement.

Honda rubbed the back of his head. "Of course! I never doubted him for a second!"

I rolled my eyes. "Morons, the whole lot of you." And walked out to go join Anzu and Miho for lunch.

"They're back!" Miho exclaimed, making me and Anzu look over to see the boys walking to us.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked. "It's just harmless fun like I said, right?"

"Fool! It's the real thing!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Again with this..."

"It's true!" Jounouchi saluted. "My future is to become a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!"

At this I burst out laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"Policeman?! I find that hard to believe." I took a breath. "All the more proof that he's a fraud, I think."

"Are you nuts? If you had stayed you would have seen! He would have predicted your future!"

"I thought I told you, he can't tell the future. It's not possible!" I smirked.

"That's it! You're going to see him tomorrow! Then you'll believe!"

I smacked him. "Dummy! I told you I'm not going! And you can't make me!" I pointedly took a bite of my food. "And besides, I don't want to know my future ahead of time anyway."

Jounouchi grumbled. "But knowing your future means you can be prepared ahead of time for bad things!"

I glared hard at him. "I don't care! I don't think much WORSE things can happen to me than what ALREADY HAS!" And with that, I stormed off, fuming.

"What's her problem?" I heard Jounouchi wonder right before I went through the door.

After a while, I slowed down. ___"Then again, he doesn't know. None of them do. But what can I tell them? Hey, guys, I'm from a world where you're all anime characters! Oh, and by the way, I had to suffer through all kinds of torture just to keep my sister alive!"_

"Yeah, right!" I said out loud. ___"And...it's not his fault...it's none of their faults that Lu-...no I won't think about him. I shouldn't have blown up at Jou like that."_

I frowned. ___"How did it go from me poking a little fun, to getting all sensitive? That's kinda pathetic." _I chuckled. "Well, gotta go apologize!"

I turned around and headed back to my classroom. But by the time I got there, class was about to start, and I didn't get the chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Yugi. I'm sorry about earlier."

He smiled. "It's alright. Though...why did that make you so mad?"

I fidgeted where I stood. "I might explain someday, but...not today. Sorry."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" I said, getting an idea. "Wanna go get some ice-cream? I'll treat!"

"Sure!" We were about to walk off when Kokurano and two of his followers appeared behind us.

"Crystal Green?" He said very creepily. We turned to face him. "What?" I asked, sharply.

"Aren't you interested in your future?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You know, you, Miho Nosaka and Anzu Mazaki are the only three girls not to have come to see me. Now, Miho can't be helped because she doesn't take life seriously, and Anzu is too close-minded to listen. But why don't you come? I'm worried."

"Hmm, how should I put this? Um...I don't believe in fortune-telling. I shape my own future, thank you."

"How rude!" One of the girls exclaimed. "You doubt master Kokurano's power?!"

"Whether or not I believe is my choice and my choice alone!" I crossed my arms. ___"Besides, I've had enough of people deciding my future!"_

"I'm not getting pushed into having my fortune told!" I turned around and started walking. "Come on, Yugi."

"O-okay." He stood still.

"Oi! Come on!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him behind me a little. ___Man that creep!"_

Next day

"I'm all stiff!" Jounouchi complained.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked him, walking up to the boys with me and Miho. "You look terrible."

"You girls are lucky, you get to play tennis. I have to do judo! Judo!" He continued to complain.

"Yeah? Well I'd rather be doing judo! Wanna trade?" I teased.

"I wish." He replied, smirking a little. I apologized that morning. "I'm all stiff." He started walking.

"What are you saying? Judo is the basics for being a man!" Honda blushed slightly. "It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

"Yeah, whatever lover-boy." I teased, walking by him with my hands behind my head.

I nearly tripped when Jounouchi suddenly yelled. "The boy with supernatural powers!"

"Ack! Not him again." I muttered, going back to stand with the others.

Jounouchi went on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of Kokurano. "What do you have to tell me?!"

Kokurano blinked. "N-no. I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Vision?" Anzu asked.

"You!" Kokurano pointed at Jou. "Be wary of a light coming at you."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "W-what?!" He deadpanned. "Me? No way..."

Kokurano pointed at...me?! "Williams."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."

I shook my head. "Sure, sure."

"If you want details, come to me."

"I really don't care though. If there is some guy watching me, that makes him a stalker."

Kokurano gritted his teeth for a second. "Really?" he said throw his teeth.

Jounouchi inched closer and cut in. "Master Kokurano, what is this coming light?! Could it be something ominous?!"

Miho popped up behind Kokurano. "Hey, what's under this mantle?" She tried pulling it up.

"No! Hey! Stop it! I have no business with those who mock life!"

Miho and Kokurano continued to struggle with the mantle and Jounouchi kept begging. "Master Kokurano! Tell me! Tell me!"

"How stupid." Anzu commented and walked off. "I know, right?" I shrugged and followed after her.

"Let go! Let go!"

I sighed. "Just let go of him Miho, come on."

I went by the faucets to wash my face. ___"I don't really hate tennis. It's kinda fun! But I'd still rather be doing judo."_

I pouted and crossed my arms. "In places I don't know, there is a man watching over me?" I scoffed. "I actually know where he is! And he watches all of his friends. Not just me!" I looked down. "Besides, I know he likes Anzu..."

There was a green towel suddenly blindfolding me. I could hear Miho and Anzu laughing.

"Crystal! What are you doing?" I shook my head. "Miho! Stop it!" I couldn't help laughing myself.

'___Those who hurt my ____priceless____ Naomi will suffer...' _Miho took the towel off. ___"But...he said that..."_

"Hey, what is it, Crystal?" Anzu asked.

"Huh?" I blinked and then smiled. "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!"

Miho pointed at my face, giggling. "You're blushing!"

"What! No I'm not!" I sad truning around.

We were interrupted by some other girls running over. "Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?!" We turned to them. "A light from the ceiling fell! Jounouchi nearly got hurt!"

"What?!" I nearly shrieked.

"There's a big ruckus about another one of master Kokurano's prophecies coming true!"

"Really?" Miho asked. "Probably just a coincidence. Right, Anzu?" She nodded. "Crystal?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah of course..." I shook my head. ___"Well, since clearly I'm the target now, I may as well move the plot along."_

"Cry, why do you suddenly want to go see Kokurano?" Yugi asked as we walked down the hall.

"Oh, no reason really. Just curiosity kicking in." I waved my hands back and forth. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't believe him!"

"Could it be..." Yugi started. "You can think of a man who's watching over you?" He asked.

"Not really...but...it wouldn't hurt to see him just once." I turned around and walked to Kokurano's classroom.

"Crystal...wait!" He followed.

"Crystal Green. Welcome. I knew you would come." Kokurano reached into his mantle and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Crysatal Grren will come after school." Yugi read.

"Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?" Kokurano asked, his voice getting creepy again.

"Yeah, yeah. Believe whatever you want. Will you just tell me about this 'vision' you had of me?" I guess Kokurano took my sarcasm as just me being prideful because he took it like a genuine request.

"Very well. Let me see your hand." I held it out and he started rubbing it. "What a soft had!"

"___Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" _It took so much self- control not to pull my hand away or make a face. ___"Who does he think he is?! My boyfriend or something?! Gross!"_

He raised his hands in the air and I wiped my hand on my skirt. ___"Finally!"_

"I see it! I see it! It's a vision of you! The man watching you from the shadows will soon show himself to you!"

"Really, now." My voice full of sarcasm but he didn't notice. "Today at 6. Wait in your classroom. There you will put yourself in his hands and he will save you from a terrible fate!"

I blushed at the thought of me in Yami's arms. ___"Wait, why am I blushing?! More importantly, that was not the same prophecy..."_

Yugi rushed over and pulled my hand away. "This...this is a fraud!"

"What?" A girl reacted and Kokurano stood up. "What an interesting thing to say. So my super power is a fraud?"

"Because...because I've seen tricks like this before!"

"Oh?"

"For example, the time when we came to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and then picked one for when she actually arrived! To make it look like you predicted it."

Kokurano tugged at his mantle a little and growled. "I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

"Oh...I don't know...but a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie!"

"___W-why is Yugi so mad?"_

Kokurano made this weird pose and grunted. "Master Kokurano!" The green-haired follower glared at Yugi. "Are you saying you don't believe in master Kokurano's power?!"

"I see it! I see it!" He yelled in his creepiest voice. "It's your future!" He pointed at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you!" He grinned cruelly. "You should be careful."

Yugi froze and I growled. "Don't you EVER threaten my friend again and I yo go you'll never see light again!" And I pulled Yugi out of there.

As we walked down the hall Yugi was looking at his feet.

"Yugi, cheer up! Not all predictions come true! Besides, he probably just said that to freak you out!"

He stopped and I did the same. "But...Crystal, you're going aren't you? To our classroom."

I laughed nervously. "Like I said before, I'm just curious kicking in! If it is true, it's probably a stalker and I'll be able to handle it! I'm a bit tougher than some guy who sits around taking pictures and stuff!"

I turned. "Anyway, don't worry! I'll be fine! See you later!" I ran off.

"Crystal" Yugi called but I kept going.

I looked at my watch. "6:15. Well? Where is he? Come on! I wanna get this over witth!"

I glanced at the door. ___"Do not forget to hold your breath!"_

"I wonder...why everything is so...I don't know. And what's with me blushing all the time? I never used to do that...even when I had a cr-" I was cut off as the door opened to show Kokurano. He walked over to me.

"Looks like my prophecy was correct."

"I think not. See?" I gestured around the room. "There's no one here. Not a spiky head in sight." I smirked.

I held my breath just before he put the chloroform over my mouth and nose.

"Here it is..." He chuckled and held it there.

He noticed that I was resisting. "Oh? A fighter? Well, you'll see. Your destiny is to put yourself in my hands!"

"___Damn it Yami! Hurry up!"_I glared at him.

He then came up with a really sick way to make me take a breath. He came closer to me as if we was going to kiss me.

"HEY!" I froze. "Oh, shit!" I suddenly felt dizzy and weak. ___"Oh for the love of-! That was dirty! In more ways than one!"_

He put me down and started cheering. "As long as I have these powers, everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that!"

"___It's about time you got here Yami!"_I thought, and then I couldn't keep myself awake much longer. I let my eyes close just as I heard Yami say: "It's game time!"

Dream

___I was seating on the ground drawing random lines in the dust. The sun was shining brightly over my village._

___Then I saw someone jump off a horse and walk over, I looked up and smiled "hey, Yami"_

_"__sorry I was late, my dad the Pharaoh need me to try something," he said sitting down._

_"__it's fine, it's not like I have anything else better to do then wait." I laughed_

___the sun was slowly going down and then there was a loud chear coming form the other side of the building. Yami put his hood up and we went to see what I was._

_"__what is it?" Yami asked_

_"__ever now and again we have a festive kind of thing were the leader of the thiefs come into town to tell people news that normal has death in it! We better go they might know you if they see you!"_

___we walked out of town and we sat on the cliffs and watched the town._

End

I woke up feeling like I was flying. I struggled to open my eyes. "Y-Yami...?" I noticed his hand. "Y-your...hand...its hurt..." He looked at me. "I h-have to...have to..." I closed my eyes again. "Help..."

Next morning

"Damn it! I believed in him so much too!" Jounouchi complained. "All of it was fake."

"I told you it's better not to know the future." Anzu said.

"Miho knows it though!"

"Never mind you..."

I smirked. "But..." I pointed at Honda. "He's the one who got the most damaged from this."

Miho ran up to Honda. "Good morning, Honda! No need to be so down! You need to get your own future!"

"M-Miho..."

"Let's do our best together!"

They both pumped their fists up and cheered.

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" Jounouchi asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "I don't think so. If he did...I don't even want to think about what might happen!"

"But Anzu, Miho and Crystal are right." Yugi said. "Who knows what the future holds."

I randomly imagined me raising my hand like an eager kindergartener saying: 'I know! I know!' and giggled.___ I wonder what that dream was about...it felt like...a...m-"_

"Hurry, you two! You'll be late!"

"Oh, right. Crystal! Let's go!" He ran to get with the others. As he did, I noticed the mark on his hand. ___"That had to hurt..."_I grinned and followed. "Coming!"

**hey guys just to tell you I going to be doing another story don't know hwta to call it yet, anyway hope you enjoyed if your reading don't forget to review**

**bye - bye**


	9. Chapter 9 -BOMB!

Chapter 8; I hate bombs...

"Hey! Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

I looked over at them.

"Could it be those bombing incidents?" Honda asked, lifting his head off of his desk and I froze.___"B-b-BOMB?!"_

I looked out the window. ___'Crystal, I'm scared' _I shook my head. ___"NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT!"_

I tuned out the conversation.

"What a hurtful crime!" Yugi said and I nodded. "That's for sure..."

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Jounouchi exclaimed and walked off.

"Hey, Yugi. Can I look?" I asked, pointing at the newspaper. "Sure!" He handed it to me.

The mark on his hand was still there.

I looked at the paper and saw an ad. "Hey! Domino amusement park's pool is open! Hey, cool! It has a water slide!"

I looked at Yugi. "Hey, let's go there tomorrow! It's Sunday!"

"To an amusement park? I love amusement parks!"

"Then it's decided." I looked at the paper again. "What time does it open?" Yugi and I searched for the time.___"I guess today is a normal day!"_

What I didn't know, was that this WAS one of the episodes. There was one that I NEVER watched. Because I refused to. Oh, how I was going to regret that.

Next day

I wore black jeans and a purple short sleeve top, which really annoyed me because it was far too hot to be wearing jeans.___"Oh well. Can't be helped."_

"Crystal! Since it's just the two of us...is this a d-da-"

I put my finger on my chin. "We need to purchase tickets." I put my hand in my pocket for the money but Yugi ran ahead.

"I'll go buy them!" He ran up to the ticket booth. "Two students, please!"

"A student and a child, right?"

"Hey!"

"Who's the child?" He asked, confused.

"Boy, elementary school students get the child's price!" She smiled.

Yugi was embarrassed. "How rude! Despite my appearance I'm already in high school!"

I smirked. "Yeah, and I'm not a babysitter!" I muttered. "I wouldn't come here with a kid."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I walked up to Yugi. I was wearing a light purple two-piece. The bottom part was like a shirt, and I had a thing that looked like a really long sock up to right above my knee on my right leg.

"Since we're here, we should do the waterslide first!" I grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him a little before letting go and we both went up some steps to the top of the waterslide.

We went down the slide on an inner tube with Yugi in front. Yugi was screaming and I was cheering.

We hit the pool and I swam down a little bit before coming back up laughing. "That was fun!" I exclaimed.

Yugi coughed. "Yeah..."

"Wanna go again?" He blinked.

"___Sunbathing, that's a funny word. I mean, we're not taking a bath in the sun. We'd burn to death! So why is it called sunbathing?" _Yugi and I were on pool chairs just sunbathing. But seriously, why's it called that?

Yugi sat up.

I looked over at him. ___"Y-Yami?"_

I opened my mouth to say something but a kid squirted him in the face with a water gun. "What're you doing?! You brat!" Yugi yelled and chased the kid.

"Must've been my imagination..." I layed back down laughinh nder my breath. ___"Ah! Dummy! He's not wearing the puzzle right now! Yami can't come out."_

I looked over at the pool and saw Honda and Miho playing.

I deadpanned. "I should've known they'd follow us here." I stood up and jumped in the pool.

"What ride should we go on?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno. What to you want to go on?"

"I don't know. I love them all!" He grinned.

"Well then..." I thought for a moment and then I noticed Jounouchi hiding around a corner. "Let's go over there!" I pointed and started walking.

"Okay!" Yugi followed.

I stopped and looked behind me to see Jou run behind a plant. ___"Moron." _I turned back around and kept going.

I randomly stopped, causing Jounouchi to bump into me. I turned around and slapped him, knocking him over. Yugi ran back to me.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Why were you following us?!"

"So Jounouchi and the others also came?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yeah."

"I repeat my earlier question, why were you following us?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I wasn't following! What are you implying?"

I rolled my eyes. "Then what do you call 'walking behind us the entire time'?"

"Hey!" Yugi cut in. "Since we're here, let's all play together!"

"Hey, Yugi..."

"The more the merrier, right?"

I sighed. "I suppose. Hey! Let's play tag!" I ran off. "Only you can catch me!" I called behind.

"Wait, Crystal!"

After a bit, I got on the Ferris wheel. Carriage number three. "Jounouchi, that moron." I muttered and looked out the window.

I saw Yugi run in front of the wheel and look around, trying to find me.

I smiled and leaned back. "I'll be down in a minute...AH!" There was crashing noise and I looked out the window again, smoke was coming from the controls and a siren went off.

Yugi spotted me in the Ferris wheel and called out something. ___"I can't hear him!"_

"My I have your attention?" A voice said over the loudspeaker. "There is a bomb in the amusement park."

I froze. "BOMB?!"

"Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park." People started running to get out.

I was shaking. "No...No, no...Not again..." I whispered. I put my hands on my head and grabbed my neck. "No...Okay, keep calm. DO NOT think about it..."

Some policemen ran next to Yugi and said some stuff. Yugi replied and pointed to me. Another officer pointed to three of the carriages. I looked around. One had a lady and her kid, the other I couldn't see, the last was me.

My breathing went shallow. "No! Do not freak out, do not freak out! ___DO NOT FREAK OUT._"

They did some more talking and then the inspector picked up his phone. My throat went dry.

'___So, which one will die today?'_

"___Stop it!"_

Some other officers walked up with some balloons. The inspector listened to the guy on the phone, said something, listened, looked scared, said something, listened, turned around and grabbed a white balloon, then released it.

I held my breath as it floated by me, then it went by and for a second, nothing happened.

BOOM! One of the carriages exploded, number one. I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore. I curled up on the seat and circled my arms over my head, shaking and crying.

Flashback

___I woke up to find I was tied to a chair. I looked around and saw Snowflake next to me. "Snow! Snowflake! Wake up!"_

___She opened her eyes. "Huh? What?" I sighed with relief. "You're okay!"_

___She noticed she was tied up and started struggling. "Crystal, where are we?"_

"___I don't know, but stop struggling. Someone will come get us soon! Don't worry." I had to stay strong, for her sake._

"___Where's mummy and daddy?" I shook my head. "I don't know, but they'll be fine. They're grown-ups!"_

___She nodded and calmed down._

___After a while, the TV in front of us turned on. Showing a man in the dark "Welcome, guests! To ____our explosion game! The police are coming, if they win, you'll all be safe! If not, well, that shows you the competence of the police department!"_

___He pressed a button. "Dear guests, some people are going to enter your rooms. Don't struggle! Or you'll die!" He laughed maniacally and the TV turned off._

___Just then, two masked men entered our rooms and strapped something to the wall behind us. They re-tied us so our arms were free but we were still stuck. "This is so you can comfort each other. You little brats!" And they walked out._

___I instantly grabbed Snowflake's hand. "It'll be okay. We'll be fine." I comforted and she nodded._

___After what seemed like hours later, the screen came back on._

"___Hello again, dear guests! The police have arrived! Time to begin our game! You'll see exactly what they're seeing on their screen." Another screen turned on separated into six sections. Three of them were rooms with a kid or two in them, including us, and three of them were pairs of adults. One of them was our parents, holding each others hands._

"___MUMMY! DADDY!" Snowflake screamed and started crying._

"___No..." I whispered. One of the kids was my best friend, Danyel. "No...Mum, dad, Emily, Mrs. Lee!" (Danyel's mother)_

"___Hello Mr. Police!" The man said joyously. "Welcome to this little game I've set up!"_

"___Bastard!" One of them yelled._

___He shook his finger. "Now, now, no need to be like that. If you're good at games, you have nothing to worry about!"_

"___Shut up! Hurry up and explain the rules!"_

"___Temper! Alright, I can see why you're a little high-strung. So I'll forgive you!" He grinned and his screen changed to a map of our town._

"___It's a game of hide-and-seek! Only the stakes are higher and the rules are different. You must find each of these rooms one at a time. I'll give you little hints as to where they are. Only two hints each! You must find them each within a day. So, one day to find the little girl, one day to find the engaged couple, like that. If you don't...hee." He showed a box with six numbered buttons. "I'll blow them up!"_

"___Grr...Fine! Who do we find first and what's the first hint?" That was a policewoman._

___The man grinned. "Very good! So fiery! I like that! First, find the boy. I'll make the first round ____easy. The first hint is: 'In the outskirts, surrounded by wood.'" He waved his finger. "Remember, only 24 hours!"_

___We waited for hours and Snowflake stopped crying after a while. "Crystal, I'm scared."_

___I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand, since I couldn't hug her. "I know. Me too. But it'll be alright! The police will save us!" She sniffled._

___After a few more hours, the door in the boy's room crashed open. Some policemen went in and untied him, taking him out. Another group of people did something to the big black thing in his room._

___The man clapped. "Very good! You even diffused the bomb! Next, find the single lady!"_

___I gasped. "Mrs. Lee!"_

"___Her first hint has been sent to you and should arrive soon. Your time won't start until you get it. When you do, 24 hours! Guests, I'll let you hear each other now. I know which of you is family and friends. So I'll only let you hear them."_

___Suddenly, we could hear them. Danyel was crying and calling for her mum. Mrs. Lee started trying to comfort her, and mum and dad talked to us._

"Crystal___! Snowflake! Are you okay? Did they hurt you."_

"___No." I said and Snowflake shook her head. "Are you okay?"_

___Mum smiled. But it wasn't a real one. "Yes, sweetie. We're fine. Don't worry about us."_

"___Mummy! Daddy! Why is he doing this to us?" Snowflake asked, sobbing._

"___I...I don't know honey." Dad replied._

"___Alright! That's enough of that!" The man said and shut it off. "NO!" I screamed. "LET US HEAR THEM! YOU CAN'T CUT US OFF LIKE THAT!"_

"___Oh, but I can."_

___I glared and then Snowflake tugged my hand. "Crystal, I'm hungry."_

"___I know."_

___After hours and hours later. Getting hungrier and hungrier._

"___Oh! Too bad! Your time's up!" He reached for the button. "NO! DON'T DO THIS! We need more time!"_

___The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. That would be breaking the rules!"_

___He pushed the button. " !" Snowflake and I screamed as her room exploded and the ____camera went out._

___The man laughed and clapped like this was the best thing in the world. "THAT WAS GREAT! Next, the little girl!" He started talking to the police again._

___I looked at Danyel's on the screen, she was screaming and crying, as anyone would be. "Poor Danyel..."_

___Snowflake started crying loudly. "Crystal! Is that what's gonna happen to mummy and daddy?!"_

___I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. "No. I won't let it happen."_

"___Promise?"_

"___I promise."_

___The police got Danyel out safely, then the engaged couple, and then a little girl and her baby brother. That left us, and our parents._

"___HA-HA! Only two left! But can you hold on much longer? You've been without sleep for quite some time! So, which one will die today? The precious twin sisters, or their hard-working parents?"_

___Snoeflake started shaking. It was freezing in our room."Well, anyway. Who should you find next? Hmmm..." He rubbed his finger on his chin. "I know! The parents! Well, go find them! The first hint is at the convenience store on Noble Street. Go get it!"_

___We waited for hours. Nothing but silence as Snowflake and I waited for them to get them out. "Please..." I whispered. "Please get them out..."_

"___NO!" I heard a policeman scream._

"___Too late! Looks like the parents are next!"_

"___NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Snowflake screamed. "DON'T PLEASE! MUMMY! DADDY!" He pressed the button. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We both screamed as they exploded. Then we both went quiet._

___Snowflake then started crying and screaming for them over and over again._

___I looked at the ground and stared, shocked. "No...Mum...dad...why?"_

"___YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED THEY WOULDN'T DIE! CRYSTAL YOU PROMISED!"_

"___I know...I'm sorry..."_

___she kept screaming and blaming me._

___I just silently cried._

"___I HATE YOU!"_

___I nodded. "I know." I knew it was a lie, because she didn't let go. The man said something, but I didn't care. I just waited for us to die._

"___You're taking to long! Only thirty minutes left! I'm bored, so I think...I'll give this girl an example of pain!" One of the thugs came in and set a fire right under my right leg so my foot was stuck in the middle._

___I screamed and screamed._

___The police came crashing in ten minutes later and untied us. But neither one of us would let go and they didn't make us. They put us in an ambulance and wrapped blankets around us. They tied and icepack to my leg._

___Snowflake kept sobbing. "I don't hate you." She whispered. "Please don't leave me..."_

___I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. "I won't. I promise, even if we get separated, I won't ever leave you permanently." She nodded. "Thank you." And passed out._

___A few minutes later and Anna showed up and showered us with hugs and kisses. She said all kinds of things to encourage and comfort us and then went with us in the ambulance to the hospital._

___I passed out from the pain in my leg on the way._

End

"Cr...st...Crystal!" I looked up to see Yami. He had his hand on my shoulder and was shaking me a little. "I-is it over?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up and he took my hand helping me out.

He told the inspector who the culprit was and then we walked away a bit. I turned to look at him, he looked so worried. At this, I broke down and started to cry.

He pulled me into a hug and sat us on a bench. I hugged him back and just said all kinds of what would sound like gibberish to him. "I didn't want...it wasn't my fault...they're gone...I can't...it hurts..."

I suddenly got afraid that he would switch back to Yugi and I gripped his shirt. "D-don't switch back yet. P-please, n-not yet. D-don't leave me yet. I-I don't want him to s-see..."

He petted my head. "I won't...It's alright...my melody." I blinked and looked up at him.

He smiled. "You're my melody. You sing wonderfully remember." I could tell he was trying to distract me...and it was working.

"Oh..." I trailed off, calming down. I stopped crying but was still shaking a little. "Th-thanks, Yami. I...I-I'm okay now."

He nodded. "Good." He switched back to Yugi. "Crystal! You're crying! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I wiped my tears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He tilted his head doubtfully and was about to say something but Jounouchi, Honda, Miho and Anzu ran over. Anzu and Miho pulled me off the bench and hugged me.

"Crystal! Are you alright?!"

"I can't believe you were caught up in that!"

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt!"

Miho pulled away a bit and looked at me. "Crystal, you're shaking!"

I nodded. "I'm fine! Wouldn't anyone be shaking a little after that?" I chuckled nervously.

"Hey! No need to hide it. We saw you." I turned to look at Honda. "All of it?"

He nodded. "All of it."

"I thought you weren't scared of anything!" Jounouchi teased.

I glared at him for a second. "When did I say that?"

"I never said you did. What was that about anyway? I know you're tougher than that..."

I shook my head. "It's not important. I...to be honest, I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on!" Honda conked Jou on his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Honda ordered.

"It's fine Crystal." I turned to Anzu. "Just promise to tell us when you can, okay?" I nodded.

Yugi blinked, having completely missed my breakdown.

"Hey, Crystal. What were they talking about at the park?" Yugi asked after we parted with the others on the way home.

I decided I had no choice but to half-lie. "I broke down after the Ferris wheel thing. You comforted me, don't you remember?"

He looked down. "Oh...no."

I decided to pretend I thought he was just being nice. "Hey, Yugi." I put my hand on the doorknob. "Thanks for that!" And I opened it and ran up to my room.

I jumped onto my bed and hugged the picture of my family against my chest. "I miss you guys..." And I silently started to cry again.


End file.
